Paw patrol: Life as we know it
by 2starryeyes
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Paw patrol seems calm to most people, but once you get to know everyone, you will never think the same about them again. Follow the somewhat crazy adventures of the pups, as they navigate love, craziness, and life in particular! Mostly romance right now, but fun stuff shall come soon! Mostly ChasexMarshall, but requests can also be made!
1. MarshallxChase

**One Sick And Overdosed Dog (Chase and Marshall)**

* * *

Marshall walked into the base of the lookout carrying a bowl of warm soup when he saw his boyfriend, a German Shepard all wrapped up in a coccon of blankets. He laughed gently, being careful not to spill the soup. He almost did, though, so he had to put the bowl down at the ground. Being accident prone has it's limits, after all.

"Chase? I made soup for you! " All that came out of the coccon was a groan. Marshall laughed again, "Come on Chase don't you want to get better? " He heard a sigh before Chase wiggled his front paws out of the blankets. Chase had a huge bed head, and looked tired and sick to no end.

"Thanks Marshall" He sniffed, it smelled like noodle soup, his favourite. He slowly lapped up the warm broth, all while trying to breathe through his stuffed nose.

"Does Ryder have any missions for you guys?"

"No, most of them happen in the afternoon, right? And even so, you're too sick to go."

"But it's just a-ACHOO! cold!"

"Doesn't look like just a cold from the sound of it. I think it's a fever."

"And how do you know that, Mister smarty pants?"

"I'm also our EMT, remember?"

"Nope."

"I think the syrup that you took before are making you groggy, maybe the date is expired? Skye really doesn't know her meds. I'll go get a new prescription from the doctor and you stay put, okay?"

"It's not like I could go anywhere." He said grumpily.

"That's a good boy!" Marshall cooed. Chase just glowered at him.

"Love you Chase!"

"Love you Marshall..." And Marshall walked out of the lookout, carrying the now empty bowl. Soon after, you could hear a crash and a few "I'm okay's" being said. Chase smiled. Having his sweet and adorable boyfriend care for him was gave him a warm feeling, kind of like when Marshall hugs him.

Since he was a German Shepard and Marshall a Dally, they were almost the same height and size, with Chase being more muscular. He was the traditional German Shepard, with brown fur over his body and the crown of his head while his underbelly and face and a light tan colour. Marshall, however, was a bit different from the normal Dally. Sure, he did have black spots sprinkled over his white fur (Which was nearly impossible to wash dirt out of) but what made him stand out from the other Dalmatians is that he had blue eyes, not brown. He was teased because of it when he was younger, and him being the runt of his pack didn't help either. So his parents had given him to Ryder, hoping he could solve the little Dalmatian's insecure problems. Ryder had ended up getting another puppy, Chase himself, to try and help Marshall come out of his shell. He remembered the first time that he went to the lookout when he saw he Marshall he thought, 'wow, what a pretty pup!'. But as soon as Marshall saw Chase, he ran away from him and hid somewhere. After a few weeks of Chase being considerate and gentle, Marshall would finally play with him. Chase was so happy, he finally got his best friend to open up! Things only got better from there. He went from the shy, insecure pup Chase knew before to the bright, happy, scartastic and a little bit clumsy dog that Chase loved now.

Looking around,he saw nothing that he could do to entertain himself now that Marshall had gone to the doctor. I guess I could sleep….. He thought to himself, but he had been half doing that for the last few hours. He felt so uncomfortable, with a stuffy nose, overheated body but he apprently had to stay warm with blankets covering him. Not to mention he had a nagging headache in the back of his head too. It seems like he was always the one getting sick, always the one Marshall wouldn't stop fussing over. He didn't mind that, the last one, but the first one gets really annoying sometimes. Like back when they we're younger and performing a play Chase had a cold and a sore throat, so he couldn't play his part as King Arthur and Marshall filled in for him. It was enjoyable watching Marshall perfrom, but not as fun as really performing.

"ACHOO! " Chase sneezed a big one, almost knocking himself over, he felt so weak, not the strong Chase he was. He had to get better soon, or his dignity will be gone. Looking around, he saw a pink medicine bottle on the table close to him. He inched forward, still in his coccon of blankets. When he got to that red table, he popped his two front paw out and looked at the medicine more carefully.

COLD AND FEVER SYRUP FOR DOGS DRINK TWO SPOONFULS ONLY TAKE EVERY THREE HOURS IF FEELING WORSE EXPIRATION DATE: 05/08/2016 DO NOT DRINK IF EXPIRED. PATIENT MAY GO CRAZY.

In Chase's still groggy mind from that medicine three hours ago, this is what he saw of that label:

COLD AND FEVER SYRUP FOR DOGS DRINK TWO SPOONFUL MIN. TAKE EVERY THREE HOURS IF FEELING HORSE EXPERIENCE DATE: 08/05/2016 DO NOT DRINK IF EXCITED. PATIENCE WILL GO CRAZY

"This label is really weird."he said out loud, "But oh well, at least it will make me feel better. " And he drank the last four spoonfuls down. Feeling satisfied, Chase lied down and started to nap, but his eyes shot open playfully again.

Marshall had just said goodbye to Dr. Wilde when he saw his pup tag flash. With a smile, he answered it. "Hello? "

"Hi Marsh! " Marshall could hear Chase maniacally laughing before saying, "hope you come home soon! " Then Chase cut off the connection. Huh? Now Marshall was confused, what just happened there? Chase is usually one serious pup, and that little conversation changed how Marshall thought of him completely, from a sweet but sometimes serious pup to a pup that sounds like he was on drugs or at least had banged his head a few times. "Don't go crazy without me Chase, I have your meds, and you'll feel better in no time! " He mumbled as he picked up the small brown paper bag that contained the not expired cough syrup. He dashed around the legs of people walking about in adventure bay, and started to run to the lookout, now straight in front of him.

When Marshall finally got to the lookout he glanced around carefully before coming to the fact that everybody else was still doing the mission. He didn't tell Chase that they left in the morning because he didn't want him to feel bad that he wasn't helping. He walked into the lookout, head moving back and forth searching for Chase. "CHASE! Where are you? "Marshall yelled.

"OVER HERE! WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Chase yelled. Marshall trotted over to the pup pup boogie room and saw the strangest of sights; Chase, wearing a bunny costume and hopping around the room. "Chase! What are you doing?! "

"Being a bunny" Chase tilted his head as he did so, thinking it was obvious. He hopped around some more, and started to sniff around, his nose twitching like a bunny's.

"But why? Are you crazy? "

"Maybe. " Chase said, smiling crazily at Marshall, who just stared back. 'How can he be so handsome yet so crazy? 'He wondered to himself. Shaking his head, a disturbing thought just occurred to him. "Chase? What did you drink? "

"The cough syrup that Skye gave me, why are you asking so many questions? My brain starting to hurt. "

Marshall slapped his paw to his forehead. How can Chase so stupid? He told Chase not to drink it if it was expired, and yet he did it anyways! Well, there was no point getting mad at Chase, he was drunk on meds and hopping on a table at the moment. "Chase, what in the world are you doing!? "

"Preparing to fly." Chase said calmly. Marshall wanted to strangle him right now. He was going to get himself killed if he jumped off that high table, he had no idea how Chase managed to get up there in the first place. Forcing calm into his voice, he said sweetly, "Chase, sweetheart, please come down to me? And don't just jump off, I know you got up there a different way." In Chase's semi drugged mind, a question popped in his head. Sweetheart? Marshall never calls him that, only Chase or Chasie. He slowly headed down the boxes behind the table and walked in a zig zag line towards Marshall.

"Good boy! Now sit" Marshall smiled again, knowing that Chase was like putty in his paws now after he had called him sweetheart. Neither of them said words like that yet, afraid to lose what they loved because of something they said. Now Marshall had broken the barrier, and there was no going back. Heck, maybe Chase was drugged enough he won't even remember!

Chase sat, staring at Marshall through glassy eyes. "You're beautiful Marshie." So basically Chase once called Marshall Marshie, and the name stuck. Now Marshall sometimes calls Chase something else, but normally just Chase. Not because he doesn't love him as much, but because he wants to save the nicknames for something important, like today.

"You're pretty too, handsome."Marshall cooed back at Chase. Chase smiled dazedly back at him, his eyes unfocused. "Where is everyone? " he asked.

"They left on a mission this morning and left me to take care of you, but I don't mind. "

"Wait, who's everyone? " Chase seemed to be in the stage of memory loss. There were three stages of crazy, Marshall learned. Stage one was really crazy, and luckily Marshall came back just to see the end of it. Stags two was memory loss, where the patient could lose some information just for a few minutes. Stage was probably the hardest one to tale care of, where the patient will be both sleepy and hyper, happy and sad, and crazy and normal. Marshall had learned all about drug overdose when he was studying to become an EMT, and Chase's didn't look so serious, maybe it will die down soon.

"Marsh, I think I asked you a question? "

"Oh right. Sorry about that. Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye went with Ryder."

"A rock, puma, bubble, and die went with who? "Oh yeah, memory loss makes you hear strange things too.

"No Chase."Marshall laughed gently, "I said Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Skye went with Ryder."

"Oh okay. " A moment passed before Chase spoke again. "Wait what?"

"That's okay Chase, you don't have to know." Chase's fur was surprisingly soft, for a German Shepard. Marshall smoothed the stray sticking up fur down on his head. It wasn't long before Chase asked another question. "What time is it?"

"To be honest, I don't know either. But that's okay, I'll stay with you."

"Thanks Marshie."Then a pause. "Do you remember how we got together?"

"Of course I do, how can I forget?"

"Well... I kind of forgot"Chase said sheepishly. Did he really forget, or was it the meds working their way through his body? There was no way to tell, and he needed something to keep Chase calm (ish) and happy, so he started to recall the cherished memory and told it aloud to the pup-like Chase (they are young adults now).

"Since we first saw each other, we were best friends, you helping me and me helping you. We always loved each other, but we're afraid if the the pup didn't like them back, so we kept it to ourselves. But everyone seemed to realize that we loved each other, and went out of their way to bring us together. But only the last one worked though. You were told to row a boat to the pier, and I was supposed to wait there. We both saw each other and realized that they set us up. We both wanted to be with each other, but we didn't know what to say. Finally you said, 'Let's make them happy for once, okay?' I agreed and we went off towards the sea. We stopped rowing after a while and just stared at the stars above. You we're the first to say ,'I love you' because you couldn't hold it back anymore. Luckily, I felt the same so nothing went wrong there. When we finally kissed, I felt fireworks inside my head, it felt like one of those romantic Disney princess stories I always dreamed of happening to me. Since that day we've been together for two months. And that, Chase, is how we get together." Marshall smiled down at Chase, who fell asleep listening to Marshall's gentle voice.

"I'll always love you Chase." Marshall stroked the top of his head, making him stir slightly.

"Love you too Marshall... "

A few hours later, when the rest of the paw patrol returned and saw the mess crazy and hyper Chase had done to the lookout: "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LOOKOUT? AND WHY IS CHASE DRESSED LIKE A BUNNY?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Due to so much people reading my story, to love some pup like that, I've decided to write a story of one-shots, starting with this one. As always, thank you for reading it (that's you, scarlethunter!) and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Bye for now, 2starryeyes. :D**


	2. SkyexRubble

**Pup In Shining Armor (Rubble and Skye)**

* * *

"How could you do this to me?!" Rubble looked up from where he was happily chewing on his squeaky chew toy when he heard Skye's voice yell out. Curious, he wandered over to the small forest where Skye and Chase were apparently "talking". The bright morning sunshine warmed his pelt as he steathily crept into the dense undergrowth. There, was Skye and Chase. Skye had tears running down her face but was glaring angrily at Chase. Chase glared right back, but he didn't seem to be teary eyed at all.

"I told you, we're not married to each other, and we never will be. I can break up with you anytime, and you can do the same. And right now, I'm breaking up with you. "

"But why? What did I do? " The tears have stopped coming out, and all Skye was doing now was just staring at him. Chase had shuddered at the sight of her tears, he didn't mean to make her cry. "Can't you see? We're not perfect for each other anymore. We fight all the time, and always end up yelling and growling at each other. I'm not happy, and I bet you aren't either."

"But I'm not! I love you, Chase!"

"Sorry Skye, but I don't feel the same." Chase turned around to leave, but Skye launched herself at Chase's long legs, hugging them to her chest, "Don't leave me here all alone!" He just looked at her in shock. "Skye! What are you doing? Only young pups do that!" But he did stay, pulling her off him. Skye sat up, looked straight at him, and said, "Break up with me. But answer my questions before you leave. Why? Is it someone else? I've calmed down, I'll try not to get mad again, I promise."

"Fine. You deserve to know. Please just don't get too mad at him, okay? "

"You're in love with a BOY?!" You could probably guess that Skye had a mixture of shock and disgust on her face. She could never guess that the German Shepard in front of her liked boys. He was always a ladies man.

Rubble was quiet, watching this all unfold. He felt bad for Skye, being crushed like that, but he was secretly happy because now at least he had a chance with her. Rubble had a huge crush on her ever since they met, but since he was younger then, so he had no chance with her. But now, he was older... Maybe he did have a chance.

"Oh my God, Skye. Is it such a big deal? Yes, I am gay. No, we aren't dating yet. Now calm down, Skye. You promised not to be mad." Chase had no trouble coming out, and this surprised Rubble. Skye calmed down a bit, asking for him to continue. Chase did, speaking his tale. "When we started dating four months ago, I felt like something wasn't right. I didn't feel the love I was supposed to feel, I only felt family love. But you looked so happy with me, and I didn't want to break your heart as soon as we started dating, since I know how much it takes to ask your crush on a date."

"So you never loved me like what I felt for you." Skye whispered. The two we're sitting right in front of Rubble's hiding spot, so he could hear every word they said. He could see the rejection in Skye's pink brown eyes. His own watered a little at the sight of his love's heart breaking, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"No, Skye, I didn't. I'm so sorry, I would have told you from the beginning."

"Don't say sorry, even if you're the wrong one. I don't want to hear it. " Skye said, trying to control her feelings from coming out. "Just please continue on."

"Are you sure you want to know? I feel bad enough for you already.. "

"I'm positive. I deserve to know, you said that yourself. "

"Okay then.. " Chase took a deep breath. "So as one month went by I realized I couldn't keep pretending anymore. Every time you would nuzzle me, kiss me, or anything, I would have to fight the urge to run away. So I always tried to go away whenever you were near so I wouldn't break your heart. I know, I should have told you. And when we had our big fight, and we both left in tears, I found something I should have told you from the beginning. I wasn't able to love you because my heart was already taken. "

"By who? " Skye braced herself.

"I fell in love with Marshall. "

"You WHAT?! "

"I. Am. In. Love. With. Marshall. You really need to be a little bit more quieter, you know. " Skye just rolled her eyes, "How would you expect me to deal with this then?"

"Okay, okay. You have a point. Now let me continue. Ever since the beginning, when we first met each other, I loved him. But at that time, I didn't know what love was. And after he comforted me on the night if our big fight, I realizied those feelings I've been feeling towards him are love. I can't pretend anymore, Skye. I hope you understand."

"Chase... As much as I want to be mad at you, I can't. I had this feeling from the start that you didn't really love me, and you loved some other pup. I want you to be with someone you truly love. I don't want to burden you. I have always loved you, from the start. I asked you to be my mate because I know you wouldn't ever see me that way if I didn't. Love is so frustrating sometimes. I can't forgive you right now, but I'll try to forgive you soon. Good luck with Marshall."

"Thanks Skye, it means a lot, hearing it from you. "

She attempted to smile at Chase, but it came out kind of wobbly. Chase smiled faintly back at her, then left her for real this time at the clearing. She watched as he left, then as soon as she was sure he was gone, she broke into tears. Rubble watched, unable to do anything as Skye cried wet, sloppy tears. Looking at her, he could tell that she wanted to be left alone. But this might be the only chance Skye will ever see him as more than a friend. Gathering all of his courage, he snuck out of his hiding spot and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Skye turned to see him, too sad to care what she looked like right now. "H-hi Rubble. "

"Hi Skye, are you okay? "

"No, not really... " she sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it? "

"I don't know anymore. "

"That's okay if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I will help you in any way I can. "

Skye looked at Rubble with a grateful but still kind of tearful eyes. "Thanks Rubble." He smiled back at her.

ooOoo

In the end, Skye did tell Rubble everything, even if Rubble secretly already knew. For the next two weeks, Rubble did anything he can to make Skye feel better. He was always the first to say a compliment to her, first to say good morning, always did something fun with her to keep her distracted from Chase and Marshall. He could tell she was still sad, but the little and big things he did everyday seemed to make her happier and happier. So one day, Rubble decided to ask the pretty cockapoo the question that was burning in his mind. He wandered over to Skye's pup house and knocked. The door opened and showed Skye, happily grinning at him. "Hey Rubble! What's up?"

"Hi Skye! I was wondering if….um.…" 'Why is it so hard to say this?' He thought.

"You were wondering what? " Skye cocked her head to one side, a quizzical look on her face.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a hike with me to Bay rock today?" Bay rock was a huge rock sitting at the edge of the forest area, overlooking the sea. It was about a two hour hike, but the views were absolutely beautiful to look at.

"Hmmm... Is it a date?" Skye smirked at Rubble.

"Uhhh... I would call it a friend's day out, myself." Was it just him, or did Skye's smile falter a bit? Immediately he wanted to take that back.

"Sure! Sounds fun! " Whatever Skye had been feeling before had been covered up by her happiness yet again.

"Okay! Meet you by your house by two? "

"Sounds great! See you then!"

Rubble was so happy as he left Skye to her own devices for a while. He had finally asked her, and she said yes! He went over to their playing field and laid down, dreamily sighing. He would never get tired of seeing her, never. He loved how her pink tinged eyes would sparkle, and how her adorable floppy brown ears would trail behind her as she gracefully did a filp. Her voice was like a sweet song to his ears, happy and so kind. He loved her, of course. But does she love him back the way he does? ooOoo

Finally, it was two o'clock, and Rubble was waiting somewhat impatiently for Skye. Looking around, he saw no sign of her anywhere.

"BOO! " Rubble nearly jumped out of his fur.

"AHH! Skye?" He whirled around to see her grinning at him.

"Were you scared?" She said playfully.

"Yes of cours- I mean, no way!" He puffed out his chest, trying to cover his little slip up. Skye giggled at the sight.

"Yeah right." Skye rolled her eyes teasingly. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied, which made Skye giggle again. The two grinned at each other before walking towards the trail.

Rubble had walked this many times before, mainly to clear his head. It was usually a long and quiet walk, since he was all by himself. But this time, he had Skye and the two were happily chatting about random things as they walked together. From Rocky's newest inventions, to Ryder's crush on Katie, they had tons to talk about.

When they finally reached Bay rock, Skye widened her eyes in awe. The huge rock overlooked the sea blue ocean, and you could hear the waves gently lapping against the huge rock. There was halo like ring of trees surrounding them, with big gaps so you could see the views it had to offer. She wandered closer to the edge, feeling the breeze tickle her fur. She turned back to Rubble, how was walking closer to her. "It's so beautiful! Thank you for taking me here!"

"You're welcome, Skye. Anything for you." Mentioned pup blushed, a light pink staining her muzzle. "Now just wait a minute, something even better will happen soon.."

"Something even better? Can't wait!" Forgetting where she was for a second, Skye did a back filp, and her feet slid on the rocks when she landed. She was going to fall into the sea.

Luckily, Rubble was there and he helped steady the now red faced coakapoo.

"T-thanks Rubble. Not a good idea, was it?" He laughed gently.

"Not the best idea ever." They shared a smile, before looking back to the view. They looked just in time to see the orange ball of light slowly sink into the water. Purple, pink, orange, and yellow lit up the sky, and the contrast between the sun's last lights and the coolness of the ocean just made it even more beautiful. The two were in silence for a moment before Rubble cleared his throat. "Skye, there's something I've wanted to tell you.. "

"Hmmm? What is it Rubble?" She now had her full attention on him. He gulped.

"I know I might not be the best with words, but hear me out, okay? Skye, you're amazing, so sweet, and so kind. It makes me feel so happy just to be with you everyday." He took her paw, then continued, "Skye, I love you. From the first time we met, I was already smitten about you. But then you started dating Chase, and I forced myself to be happy for you. I still love you the same, Skye. Will you be my mate?"

Skye gazed tenderly at Rubble. "All these years, I've been pining for the wrong dog. You helped me get over my break up, and I didn't have to ask you. You were always there for me, always ready to talk. Thank you Rubble. All this time I've been searching for my knight in shining armour who comes to my rescue, my hero, and my love. I'm so stupid for not realizing the pup I was searching for was the one in front of me, beside me all this time. Yes I'll be your mate. With you, my heart feels free to love again and I love you." Skye suddenly kissed Rubble softly on the lips, and Rubble kissed her back as a shooting star shot across the evening sky. They broke their kiss to gaze at the star.

"Make a wish." Skye whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Rubble looked tenderly at her. "I don't need to, my wish just came true."

END!

* * *

 **Author's note: Wow that was a long chapter! I think this should be called a long shot, inside of a one shot ;).**

 **This was a request, and I hope I did it well :). Thank you for reading** **t** **his far, and I promise I won't write any more long ones like this (unless you guys want longs ones like this...).**

 **Anyhoo, the next up is Zuma and Rocky! I have another story I'm writing, so I'll try to write that as soon as I can. Feel free to ask for a request although I do have one condition. I can't do Skye and Chase. Trust me, I've tried, but it just doesn't seem right to me. Sorry! I don't mind any other ones though. If there are no requests then I'll write my own, with probably everyone in it. Would you guys like it to be a funny one or a romantic one? Your choice!**

 **Thank you scarlethunter, for giving me this idea. I don't know what my story would be like if she didn't help me with it.**

 **And lastly, if you liked this, please review! (you don't have to if you don't want to, I like reading reviews, that's all :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **2starryeyes :)**


	3. ZumaxRocky

**Wannabe Pup** **(Zuma and Rocky)**

* * *

'Nothing to watch... So boring...'

Zuma thought as he browsed through the TV channels. He had about ten minutes before his favourite show came on, and he was just surfing through channels to pass the time. There was only him in the lookout, so he couldn't chat with anybody. Ryder had taken all the pups except for him and Rocky on a mission. He and the mix breed didn't get to do missions much, but he was okay with that, considering the ones he was needed for were important. His boyfriend, also known as Rocky, was there with him too, but he had left to get something "important" from his pup house. Rocky had been curious on what the show was about, and Zuma had promised to show him. He just hoped he wouldn't die of boredom before the show starts, though.

Getting up, he slowly wandered over to the wall where Ryder had put all their photos. The wall was pretty full, with only a few spaces left. Ryder loved them all to pieces, and he put a lot of time into each and every picture taken. The first photo he saw was the moment of all the pups, posing in front of the lookout. Everest was sitting right next to Skye, and beaming a joyful smile at the camera. Skye was sitting in a way so you can only see her side, and her pink tinged eyes shone with happiness. Rubble, on her left, was smiling cheekily while Ryder's hand patted him on the head. Ryder himself was right in the middle of everyone, smiling from his eyes to his mouth. On the other side of Ryder was Chase and Marshall, playfully grinning with a tug toy between them. All they seem to do was play at that time. Now, they have head to head competitions where Chase usually wins. Next to Marshall was his Rocky, showing a timid smile while Zuma himself was bearing the biggest grin he had ever seen. His muzzle hurt for a long time afterwards, but the picture was absolutely perfect. Katie had taken the picture for them, and underneath it she put, "Paw patrol, on a roll!" Kind of cheesy, if you ask him, but it suited the occasion.

He looked at another photo. This one had him and Rocky, both bashfully smiling, with the words, "Paw patrol's little lovebirds" written below it in black sharpie. They were cuddled close together, and their eyes shone with the love they had for each other. This picture bought so many memories, good and bad. Good thing was, his Rocky loves him back, and is forever his to love. Bad thing was, the things that had to happen to make Zuma confess his feelings. He had loved the recycling pup the first moment they met, but had been shy with actually telling him. Then, eight months ago, Rocky had an accident while trying to save Alex's new pet hamster. The hamster, named Jimmy, had scrambled up Alex's now old and rotting tree house and had gotten stuck. After Marshall retrieved Jimmy, Ryder had told Rocky to take down the tree house. Because of all the rain Adventure Bay had been getting, the rotting of the tree fort was quickened, and is now a threat to safety. Obviously, Alex agreed, for the safety to everyone. Rocky had gotten up on Marshall's ladder, and started to slowly remove the wood planks from the left side. He had very cautiously went in, and seeing that it was a little safe, he started to take down the walls again. Just as he was about to bring the piece of wood down to Ryder, the remaining wall groaned from the effort and collapsed on Rocky. Zuma still had nightmares about the pain filled screams that Rocky emitted from the wood falling on him he could hear way back at the lookout. He remembered running over as fast as he could, and seeing Marshall carrying a weak and bloody Rocky down on the ladder.

Turns out, Rocky had some broken ribs form the planks hitting him squarely on his back, and that resulted in a bruised spine. To add to that, the splinters had cut into his gray pelt, puncturing him in little places all around while deeply wedging in the flesh. It had taken the vets and Katie fifteen hours of hard work to be able to get Rocky well again. In those six months of Rocky recovering, Zuma had visited every single day. His heart broke to see Rocky internally suffering, and he had slowly gone into depression. When Rocky finally was able to go home, Zuma had thankfully snapped out of his half depression. He decided to tell Rocky the first night he went home, since he didn't want his love to never know and almost die again. Luckily, Rocky felt the same, and they agreed to go on a date together as soon as Rocky felt normal again. Katie and Ryder had snuck out of their hiding place then, and although they should be annoyed at them for spying, they were happy because they could tell Katie and Ryder both approved their new relationship. That was that picture got on the wall.

"If I lose myself tonight... " Zuma turned back around to face the TV, where his favourite show was playing it's opening song. Now all he needs for a perfect show was...

"Hi Zuma! Did it start without me?" Rocky ran into the lookout, holding a bag of popcorn in his muzzle.

"Dude, Crossing boundaries would not stawt without you! And yay, you bought popcorn!"

"I had to go really deep into my pup house to find that popcorn popper. I added something extra to it, since you like honey so much."

"Aww, thanks Rocky!" Zuma then took a piece and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm!" He then noticed Rocky had a dark blush staining his muzzle.

"Wocky, why are you blushing?"

"Urmm.. .." Rocky could only blush even more. If he told Zuma the truth, he would be happily jabbed at for days.

"Wait... Does that turn you on?" Zuma smirked at the now fire truck red pup, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Zuma! And yes, sadly it does."

"Why sadly? I think it's so cute!"

"It's really embarrassing! If you tell anyone, I will kill you!"

"Oh, you wouldn't do that to your favourite pup, would you?"

"I might..." Rocky smiled a little when Zuma immediately shut his mouth. "But I love you way to much. Now, explain to me what it's about?"

"The show is starting soon, and I bet with your geekingly smart brain, you'll figure out the plot in no time."

"Womp womp womp, Zuma complimented and insulted me in one sentence. Congratulations!" Rocky ambled over to where Zuma was already lying down on the pile of blankets, and settled down next to him, the popcorn between them. After the song ended, the show started. The two pup's eyes were glued to the screen, one of barely contained fangirlism, and one of confusion and embarrassment.

"Zuma, what are they doing? And why are their families fighting so much?"

"Oh, so your brain didn't use it's powers then." Zuma said, earning a light punch on the shoulder.

"Oh come on! Answer my questions!"

"Okay then, they are making out, which is kissing madly for a long time. Well, they do love each other, so that makes sense. And their families are always fighting with the other pack because they were lead to believe that the other pack was bad, but no one has done anything wrong. The two pups, named Max and Ranger, meet every night, and try to make their families see that all this that they had been fighting about was pointless, and they could love each other. Really romantic, but really good!"

"Thanks Zuma, for telling me." Zuma watched as realization dawned on Rocky's face. "Wait, they're gay?! Like us?"

"Well, kind of, the two pup actors really are gay and are dating each other. And we're not famous for anything."

"You work for the paw patrol, you're already famous just by being willing to help."

"I guess..." They both turned their attention back on the screen in front of them, and continued watching.

After watching three episodes, Rocky turned to Zuma, who was still engrossed in it. "Hey, this is actually pretty good!"

"Actually? I think it's awesome! The suspense is killing me! We won't know if one of them has to be sacrifice until the next episode!"

"They are really good actors, it's really believable to watch, it's almost like it's real." Rocky supplied to the conversation.

"I know! I bet we can be just as good as them!" Zuma had a evil glint in his eyes as he said that. Rocky's ears suddenly flattened.

"Are you crazy? We'll never be as good as them! And I don't want to act... "

"Come on, there's only us! And it's only two in the afternoon, everyone else will be back at about four. And you might not be that good, but I am!"

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try!"

"Only if you act with me." Zuma smirked at the now annoyed Rocky.

"I'm not going to act with you."

"How about if you act with me, I won't tell Marshall to spray you with his water cannon tomorrow morning as a wake up call?"

"You are plain evil." Rocky glared at Zuma, who grinned playfully back.

"It's just for fun! Come on! Rocky, please!" Zuma had puppy eyes, his yellow green eyes pleading. With a sigh, Rocky gave in.

"Fine... "

"Yea!" Zuma suddenly sprang out and grasped Rocky in a big bear hug.

"Geez, Zuma, are you in a sugar high from eating all that popcorn?"

"Maybe..!"

'He's on a sugar high. What have I got myself into?' Rocky thought to himself.

"Okay, you're Ranger, because you're more serious and mature, and I'm Max, since I'm more fun!"

"Hey! But I'm-mphf!" Zuma had put a brown paw on Rcoky's grey muzzle, making him stop talking.

"No buts, I'm the director!"

"Sigh..."

"Now, let's do one of the small parts, to get our acting on. Hmmm, how about the part when Ranger is waiting for Max, and it turns out, Max is not coming?"

"I'm warning you, I am a terrible actor."

"That's okay! There's only me who will see you!"

"Okay, fine." Rocky cleared his throat, and sat down, bearing a worried face. "Oh Max, have you ditched me for some other pup? Surely this mustn't be!" He started to slowly walk around, "I love you with all my heart, all my life and soul, you cannot leave me!" He ended with a long sigh towards the sky. "Was that good enough?" When he got no answer, he looked at Zuma, who had dropped his jaw. "Zuma? You okay?"

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING! You have a natural talent!" Zuma finally broke out of his stupor and gushed.

"The acting just comes to me, I guess. It's not THAT good." A pink streak of colour lightly stained his muzzle. Even though Zuma would give him tons of compliments each day, he was still not used to it at all.

"I think we can move on to the bigger scenes! How about the one where Ranger rescues Max from the wolves? The part afterwards when they proclaimed their loyalty and love to each other. That's a good part to try. Here, you can wear this for a cape!" Zuma wrapped a dark blue blankets around Rocky's neck.

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"It's better to look the part, than to not to!"

"What did I do to get myself into this!"

"Ahem." Zuma cleared his throat, jumped around, and fell to the floor. Rocky had no idea what was going on, so he just stood there. Popping his head back up, Zuma whispered, "You're supposed to run to me and carry me away from the guards!"

"Oh okay... " Rocky did a big show of tiptoeing over to where Max (or Zuma) was and gently put him on his back. Then he pretended to dodge where the "guards" were, and brought him back to the pile of blankets they were sitting on before any of this happened.

"Max, it's me, Ranger. You're safe now, I'll protect you!"

"Oh Ranger, you saved me! Thank you so much!" Max had opened his eyes and looked gratefully at Ranger.

"Anything for my true love." Ranger gazed just as lovingly back. "Max, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. I love you, and I have decided to leave from my pack for a while to be with you. If you let me, that is."

"Ranger." He looked up and stared into happy green eyes. "I have never heard such words from you. I never thought you would do something like leaving your pack for me! I love you too, and of course I'll be with you! I am loyal to you, and you only."

"You're the only dog I'm loyal to too."

The two met their lips gently, enjoying each moment. Zuma (or Max) licked across Rocky's (Ranger's) lips, asking for an entry. Rocky happily obeyed, opening his lips a little wider to give Zuma's tongue access. Rocky gently bit along Zuma's bottom lip, making him moan in pleasure. The two broke apart to take a deep breath, then resumed their kissing. Zuma now had his front paws wrapped around Rocky's neck, and was licking his muzzle passionately. Rocky was slowly and gently biting a trail from his muzzle to his neck, making Zuma moan again. Zuma began to lick Rocky on the head, gently nipping at his ears. The two joined their lips back together, kissing feverishly. The two broke apart at the sounds of applause, whistles, and cheering. With red faces, they turned around to see Ryder and the rest of the pups cheering for them.

"Umm... How much of this did you see?"

"Enough for us to whistle at you!" Marshall said happily. "That was the most romantic thing I've seen you guys do in public!"

"That was so cute! Who knew you guys could kiss like that?" Skye added.

Chase said nothing, just smirking at them.

"You guys really do love each other, it's so amazing how distracted you can get from just kissing!" Rubble said.

"…..." Both Zuma and Rocky were lost for words.

"Glad to know you guys love each other that much." Ryder chuckled, "But why are you calling each other Ranger and Max?"

Zuma and Rocky both looked at each other. "That's a long story... "

END!

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi guys! It's been a while since I posted, and I apologize for that. I have school coming up soon, so I won't be able to post that much. I will also be editing my other two chapters, checking for mistakes. Please tell me if you see any!**

 **Thank you for reading this far, and if you want to, fav and review!**

 **This was requested by horselover020619, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next up: Ryder and Katie! (request)**

 **Until next time! :D**

 **~2starryeyes~**


	4. RyderxKatie

Have A Break, Have A Kit Kat (RyderxKatie)

* * *

"Rolo's." Ryder glared at the blue eyes of his girlfriend, who had the nerve to glare right back at him.

"Kit kats." She shot back. Clear sky blue met chocolate brown as they continued their silent glare off. Suddenly, the silence was shattered as they both broke into near psychotic laughter. It echoed all around adventure park, and the man who had been sitting next to them on the oak bench who had already glanced at them strangely now left them to their craziness.

"I-can't-believe-we-just had-a argument about candy bars, for crying out loud!" Katie breathlessly chortled, her medium length honey blond hair covering her eyes as she bent over to try and catch her breath.

"Oh, I believe it all right. But still, I don't get why you like kit kats better than rolos, though. They are obviously better. Then why would I have brought them to our picnic?" Ryder gestured to the picnic basket in front of them. It was true, nestled between the salad and the sandwiches were a bag of Rolos, looking as delicious as ever.

"I knew you would say that, and I have to disagree with you there. Kit kats are much more better for everything! To help my point, I brought some for us to share!" Grinning, she reached into her ankle-length jeans and withdraw a chocolate bar.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't know you that well, or I wouldn't have brought a portable safe to put the chocolate in! Lunch first, then dessert. I know you would be too tempted to eat the chocolates, so I'm placing it high up it that tree." Ryder said, shielding his eyes from the summer sun and pointing up so Katie could know which big maple tree he was talking about.

"Awww, really? I can't climb that high, I'm just like Callie, scared of heights! I am NOT handing my precious kit kats to you! You have to catch me first!" Making a run for it, the blonde sprinted away from her boyfriend, who still had confusion printed all over his face. Regaining some of his thoughts, he started to give chase.

"Katie! Come back!"

"Never!" Glancing back, Katie saw Ryder gaining on her. "Ryder! Stop running so fast!"

"I can't help it! And besides, I want to catch you!"

"Hey!" Katie couldn't say any more as they started up a hill. As she slowly jogged up the hill, her sneaker-clad foot caught on a slippery rock and she tripped over and started to fall backwards. "AHH!" Steeling herself for impact, Katie put a leg back and kicked something like...a leg?

" Huh? Oh, it's you, Ryder! You saved me!" Rolling her eyes back to meet Ryder's, she grinned sheepishly. Ryder raised an eyebrow back, looking proud.

"Should I say, you fell for me? Or would that be too punny for you?"

"Ha ha...Hilarious..."

"I know, right? Especially when I got what I wanted, your beloved Kit kats!" Whipping out the bag, he smiled in triumph. When he had caught her, he had also snatched the sweet delights from Katie, who really just looked peeved now.

"Cheater!"

"Not a cheater, darling, but a smart person that's all! Now, shall we get back to our picnic before anyone else gets to it?"

"That sounds good...I can't believe you did that..." Katie grumbled and trudged after a overly energetic Ryder. Seriously, one should not be so happy after ruining someone's joy! But then again, Ryder was hardly ever THAT happy, so it was a good change every once in a while. Staring at her handsome boyfriend, she couldn't help but smile. Oh, how adorable he was, with his natural brown hair that stood up like it had a mind of own, and his little button nose that really was just asking for a "boop!". And how easily he juggled his PAW patrol duties and his free time without ever complaining or even turning a face just always seemed to amaze her. One small pet peeve of hers, though, was when people smiled without really meaning it. Ryder had been doing that, up until their date. Whatever it was, Katie was happy that he's more cheerful now.

"AW MAN! GO AWAY, YA NASTY BUGS!" Stopping suddenly, Ryder blinked, and blinked again. The sight was still there, bugs of all sizes gorging themselves on their feast. "Really..."

"It's not that bad...oh." Coming to stand beside him, Katie sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry, you put all that hard work into preparing all these amazing food, and now it's gone! Aww..." Katie quickly wrapped her arms around the now deflated Ryder, encasing him in a comforting hug.

"Yeah...I really wanted you to be happy...but now...I'm sorry it's all gone.." Facing her, Ryder smiled sadly.

"It's okay, as long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy. It doesn't matter if there is a picnic or not, although yours truly was the best. Now, let's get this cleaned up, so the bugs won't end up in people's homes, okay?"

"Let's do this!" Attempting to smile bravely, Ryder carefully removed Katie's hands from his waist, kissing them at the fingertips as he put them back. Somehow, with his ever so amazing eyesight, he was able to spot some large mason jars in a "FOR FREE" cardboard box nearby. Gathering up all the little critters and dividing them safely and taking them back to where they belong took a lotta work, but together they completed it, not to mention Katie cracking jokes all the time to try and cheer him up.

"Ahh...finally we're done!" Flopping back on the grass, Ryder closed his eyes and hummed happily. As he opened his mouth to yawn, a bite size pocket of caramel and chocolate popped into his mouth. He was quite surprised, but none the other, it was chocolate, and he loved it! "Thanks Katie! I needed that!" When he got no answer, Ryder opened his eyes and sat up. "Katie?" A loud crash answered him. as she fell from the maple tree where the safe was.

"Got it!" Cracking the safe with her foot, she grinned impishly. "I found the Kit kats!"

"You did not have to break my safe to get it, you could have just asked..."

"Aw, but where's the fun in that? Besides, now you know you need a better safe that's more Katie-proof! Here you go, last one!" Sticking the last chocolate wafer in her boyfriend's mouth, she grinned happily back at him.

"But Katie-you didn't get to eat any-mmph"

"Don't worry about it! Besides, I can still eat it." Leaning forward, she placed her lips on the other side of the kit kat, maintaining eye contact the whole time. She gently nibbled at it, until she reached his lips. Kissing him gently, Katie closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"You taste so delicious..." Their tongues twirled around each other, both tasting of sweet milk chocolate. The soft, innocent kiss remained sort of sweet, although they weren't being so gentle anymore. Lips pressed against each, hands roamed up and down, and breaths started getting shallower and shallower. Finally, they broke apart for air. They smiled sweetly at each other, and Ryder wrapped his arms around Katie.

"Love you Ryder"

"Love you Katie" The two cuddled together as the moon washed over them, the glow casting a shadow over the couple.

"I still think Kit kats are better!" A not-so quiet whisper once again interrupted the peaceful moment, as Katie whispered playfully.

"Oh, not this again..."

END!

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hiya guys! 2starryeyes here :D Thank y'all for sticking with me, even if I'm not the most reliable writer on here...;) But really, though. Thank you all your amazing readers and reviewers, making me feel like I'm on top of the world! :D**

 **This was a request, and I hope samuelsmwong enjoyed it!**

 **There is more coming, I just wanted to do them in order from requests first, then to my own thoughts. Next up: MarshallxRocky! Requests are always accepted, but I do have a little policy. I don't write ChasexSkye!**

 **That's all for now, and thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews give me love! (They do, but I won't pressure you to give one!) :D**

 **~2starryeyes :D  
**


	5. MarshallxRocky

**Dancing In The Rain**

 **(MarshallxRocky)**

* * *

"Seriously?!" Rocky stared at the grinning Dally, who was towering over him in his green pup house. The heavy rain poured around Marshall, but he didn't seem to care, only keeping his eyes on him.

"You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella….ella, ella, ella, eh, eh…" Marshall sang happily, not at all bothered by the rain.

"You're actually quite wrong, since you do not have a umbrella-" Rocky started, shaking his head, but Marshall injected in.

"Don't care!"

"But-"

"Nuh-uh!"

"….you could catch a cold?"

"Yeah, true…But I'm here to tell you something!" Blue orbs sparkled playfully at gold curious ones, and Marshall danced around happily. Doing so made a few drops of water land on Rocky, who shivered uncomfortably. He was absolutely terrified of water, and has never told anyone, not of it mattered.

"Tell me what?" Moving from his lying down position on his bed, the gray mixed breed took a few steps towards the spotted pup cautiously.

"Come on, Rocky, I don't bite!"

"Yeah, about that…." Rocky cracked open a smile, letting him know he was joking.

"Hey! Rocky, that's not very nice! You're gonna pay for that…" For a spilt second, he couldn't see anything, just blurs of fur and water. Suddenly yanked by his orange collar, he was whisked outside in the drenching rain.

"Arggg! Wet, wet, wet!" Was his first reaction, his second one was to whirl around to face Marshall, who was trying to cover up his grin after his little stunt. "MARSHALL!" He was so mad at him! The nerve! He started to give chase, not caring about the rain for the moment. Marshall opened his eyes just in time to see a rather wet and angry Rocky charging at him.

"Whoa, Rocky! Stop! Argh!" He cried out, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. His only chance was to run, which he did quite fearfully. Round and round they chased each other, resulting in them ending up at the grassy field nearby. The Dalmatian was a teeny bit faster than the mixed breed, but he didn't have the anger running in his blood.

"GOTCHA! OH, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Even the rain had stopped to watch the two, with Marshall now pinned on the bottom and Rocky on top.

"I'm sorry Rocky! Please don't tickle m-ah!"Marshall trust into laughter at the ticklish feather light touches that roamed his neck and hips. Rocky knew exactly where his sensitive places are. Being best friends and play fighting everyday did result in them getting to know each other better, after all! The laughter continued with for a while, giving Rocky enough time to gaze at the fire pup wonderingly as he continued to laugh even when he stopped touching him.

Rocky wasn't sure what he was feeling now. Did he like his best friend in that way? Is that why his heart was thumping like crazy when ever he's around? He couldn't lie, though. Marshall was one attractive pup, with shiny smooth spotted fur and clear blue eyes. How his heart was so pure, and energy so contagious, with everything so perfectly proportioned. He felt himself leaning towards Marshall somehow, as if there was a magnet between them. 'Huh? What is happening to me?'

Marshall stopped laughing when Rocky's lips gently touched his own. Was his best friend kissing him? He had never thought of Rocky liking him in that way. Huh, to mention it, Rocky did seem to be just a bit more handsomer than he usually is in this past week. From his glossy sliver fur to his glittering golden orbs, everything about him seemed refined and elegant. And his personality... So smart, yet has enough sass to talk back to meanies, so caring and gullible, and just...so perfect. When had he started feeling like  
this? Marshall broke out of his stupor when the warm lips that was pressed against his broke away.

"S-sorry about-that" Rocky stuttered, shying away from Marshall, who had rolled over to look at him in the eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You kissed me, probably out of anger. You know?" Gah, what is coming out of my mouth? He thought helplessly, as his mouth continued to blabber on. "I don't mind being kissed by you, it's actually a lot more nicer than I thought it would be! Not to be mean or anything..."

"That's not mean, and I don't know what got over me, it just felt like I had some connection with you, and it was pulling me to kiss you. I think... I love you, Marshall!" That was hard to admit, considering he haven't really gotten the time to think about it himself. But it felt right, telling him he loved him.

"Aw, Rocky... My head is in chaos right now, do you even know how irrestible you are? There was a connection, I felt it too! And I know my place is to be beside you. My mind might still be unstable, but one thing is clear; I love you and I will never stop." Marshall has never said anything as honest as that, even he couldn't believe it! The words had flowed from his mouth, like a flow of water. Hey, speaking of water...did the rain stop?

"Hey Rocky! The rain stopped!"

"It did!"

"Do you know what I do after the rain stops?" A sparkle of mischief entered Marshall's eyes. Oh, Rocky was so gullible sometimes...

"What? Wait, I don't want TO KNOW!" Rocky started to back away from his now smirking boyfriend, but he was a bit too late. Marshall had Rocky pinned on his back and was tickling him with no mercy.

"MARSHALL! AH HA HA HA! STOP IT! HA HA HA!"

"It's my payback..." Finally, he stopped, and Rocky rolled back over to catch his breath.

"I don't think that's what you do after the rain, do you?"

"Nah, I wanted to have some fun with you. What I really do is jump in the puddles!" To emphasis his point, Marshall jumped into an extra large water pool. Right in front of Rocky.

"ARG!"

"Oops! Sorry Rocky!"

"Marshall... Come over here for a second..."

THE END!

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! This is storm time for me here, so I was a bit late in updating. Sorry about that!**

 **This was a request, and I hope marcogalmich liked it! (I will write an continuation of this later on, when Marshall helps Rocky get over his fear. That way, you still get what you wanted!:)**

 **Thank you so much for reading so far! I appreciate everything all you readers do, giving us writers a little push of encouragement**

 **Shout out to pokemonfansuper for helping me past my little blockage of plot bunnies. Thank you so much!**

 **I would also like to thank all you reviewers! You guys give me the all the love I need and the motivation to keep writing! Thank y'all!**

 **Reviews give me love! (You don't have to give me one if you don't want to)**

 **Until the next story!**

 **2starryeyes**


	6. MarshallxRocky part 2

**Twirling In The Water**

 **Continuation of Dancing In The Rain (MarshallxRocky)**

* * *

"Marshall... I will kill you for this... " Rocky grumbled darkly, glaring daggers at his grinning mate who was happily tugging him towards the beach.

"Aw, sweetheart, you promised you would give it a try!" Was his reply, as he relentlessly pulled the struggling mixed breed along. Said mixed breed indeed had promised that he would try to go in the water, but he had no idea Marshall was actually serious. Well, ya learn something new everyday!

"Fine... But let me go, I can walk by myself!"

"Oh? How will I know you won't escape?"

"Hmm..." Looking around, Rocky spotted a red bandana for sale at a nearby store. He ran towards it, dragging a befuddled Marshall behind him.

"You could have just asked me to let go, ya know Rocky." Marshall mumbled, as they exited the shop, their right paws tied together using the bandana.

"Like you said before, where's the fun in that?" Rocky grinned, being his turn to be the happy one now.

"Oh, and the past comes back to bite me. How tragic!" Marshall rolled his eyes, then continued on. "Since this problem is solved, let's go to the beach?"

"Okay" He whispered grudgingly, loud enough for only Marshall to hear.

"Love, look at me. If you really don't want to do it, that's okay, alright? I understand." Caring blue eyes stared into uncertain gold eyes, and Rocky slowly nodded his head.

"I'll try..."

"That's my love. Remember, I'm here to help you, and to make you feel safe. " Marshall comforted him by muzzling lightly into the crook of his neck. The two started walking, their strides the same because of their tied legs.

Rocky's past with water was not one if his favourite memories. Cast aside when he was a pup because if his "unnatural" wolf-like appearance, Rocky had always been the last to get everything, even from his owners. One day, he was out exploring when he accidentally tripped on the stone and fell into a little rowboat in the water. He was so so terrified, as the boat began to move towards the open sea. The waves had rocked him, and splashed salty water to dry in his already shaggy fur. He was so thirsty and so so hungry! To him, the worst was over when he saw the island that would turn out to be adventure bay. He didn't notice the sharp rocks at the entrance of the enclove until it was too late. The rocks had almost pireced his pelt, but he jumped away and fell in the water. He hadn't learned how to swim then, so he was mercy to the waves as they crashed against him, bringing him down. He had woken up with a concerned boy named Ryder and a very pretty Dally looking at him in concern. With help from the paw patrol then, he quickly recovered and became happy again, although it still haunts him at times. Now, he wanted to brave those waters again, but with the love of his life by his side.

The small grains of sand digging into their paws jolted Rocky out of his memory.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Somehow, Marshall and gotten the bandana off his paw and was waiting at the edge of the water for him.

Gulping, he slowly went forward, his paws leaving a soft imprint behind in the sand. When he reached Marshall, the fire pup grinned and pecked him on the lips. "Good job, Rocky."

"Thanks?" Turning away from him again, Marshall walked a few steps in the salty sea.

"Come on, it's not too cold." The soft waves lapped against Marshall's legs as he looked back at the gray mixed breed.

Taking a tiny step into the water, Rocky suddenly felt very, very cold, although the water was warm. He looked around panickedly, slowly backing up.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Marshall was beside him in an instant, his hot breath tickling Rocky's ear. "You're doing great Rocky, just try another step, that's it, my love!"

Every single step Rocky took, he was rewarded with a light lick or kiss on the cheek with a word of encouragement as well. Soon, they were up to their hindquarters in water, and Marshall swam around to face Rocky.

"You good?"

"Y-yeah I guess... "

"You can do it, I believe in you! Now, I'm going to let go of you, and teach you how to swim, okay?" Marshall smiled gently, his eyes glowing with care.

He let go.

Rocky fought the urge to scramble around and scream, and instead focused on his boyfriend's calm, gentle ones, just a mere few inches away. Breathing slowly, he let too of each tense muscle, antipating to sink below the watery depths. Surprisingly, he didn't. Instead, he floated, his eyes lighting up with shock and excitement.

"See, I knew you could do it!" The Dally happily exclaimed, spinning around because of his excitement. Rocky stared at him in bewilderment. Was his love... Dancing? Then again, it was pretty likely, since Marshall was known for being energetic and somewhat crazy at times. Still, he truly was adorable dancing around! "You're too cute... "

"Huh? Oh me?" Stopping mid turn, Marshall smirked at him. "You like me dancing, eh?"

"Who wouldn't? You're good at it!"

"Thank you! Here, I'll teach you.. ." Marshall grabbed Rocky's paws and gently put them on his own shoulders. Kicking harder a bit, he caused them to sway in unison, a water version of ballroom dancing. Humming a song out loud, they danced with the waves as they rolled with them.

Side to side, front to back they swayed, looking tenderly into each other's eyes. When enough was enough, they slowly doggy paddled back to shore.

"Thanks Marshall, for helping me get over my fear."

"Anything for you, and anytime." Came the reply, as Marshall shook the remaining water out if his fur. The mixed breed tried to copy him, but his inexperience with water backfired on him.

"WOAH!" Shaking way too hard, he was propelled backwards and fell in the water.

"Oh Rocky..." Marshall walked over to an annoyed recycling pup, grinning at the look on his face.

"Don't say anything, just don't say anything!" **Author's Note:**

 **Hiya guys! Thank you for reading, and I hope I fulfilled my request, marcogalmich!**

 **Requests are still in the works, although I do have to say I might just add a fun one with all the pups to even out all the love going on. After all, we need both love and mischief! :D**

 **Next up is ZumaxMarshall! Requests are always open, just no ChasexSkye please! (I have a disagreement with it...)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!** **Reviews, as always, give me love! (Don't have to if you don't want to! I'm not pressuring you!)**

 **Until the next story!**

 **~2starryeyes**


	7. MarshallxRocky part 3

**FLYING IN THE CLOUDS**  
 **  
MarshallxRocky (part 3 of the bravery trilogy requested by marcogalmich)**

* * *

"When I said I would do anything for you, I didn't mean this!"

"Aw, come on! This is my way of paying you back for helping me get over my fear! Besides, heights aren't that bad.. "

"TO YOU! You don't have an extreme fear of it!"

"Yeah... But you're coming anyways!" Rocky grinned happily and somewhat evilly as he pulled Marshall towards the coast walking trail.

"Hey! Lemme go!"

"Aw, quit causing a ruckus! You're still gonna go with me anyways, no matter how much you struggle!"

"Ug... " Marshall decided it was best he keep his mouth shut, to conserve his energy. Besides, saving his energy so he can attack Rocky when he isn't expecting it seems funner than this right now.

The two were together for over a month now, and they still were the fun loving, prank and pun giving pups from before. Remember how Marshall had helped Rocky overcome his fear of water? Well, Rocky is now also doing the same to Marshall. The fire pup, as you could tell, has a genuine fear of heights, and will go into desperate mode when provoked. Which was happening now...

"MARSHALL! QUIT KICKING ME!" Rocky yelled for the fifth time in the five minutes since they had started their hike.

"WELL, IF YOU COULD LET ME GO, MAYBE I WOULD!" Marshall repiled just as angrily back.

"Aw, we're almost there, quit it!" Marshall did stop though, so they continued on their hike.

The view they came across at the end was absolutely beautiful. The cliff had a smooth mountain on the left side, leading to another cliff, and the open blue sea on the right. The sun shone brightly, making the ocean shine like it had a million scales attached to it. It was like a painting, exclusively for them.

Too bad one of them was deathly scared of sights like this.

"Argh! WE'RE GONNA FALL!" Marshall, in full panic mode, clung to the silver furred dog beside him. They had just come out of the forest too, and Marshall was already like this.

"Marsh, calm down, we're not even close to the edge yet. Just relax, and I'll help you, okay?"

"Fine..." Marshall reluctantly let go of Rocky, and stared fearfully at the impossibility of the height before him. "TOO LATE, GOTTA RUN!"

"Oh Marsh... " Rocky sighed dramatically and ran after Marshall, who was headed towards the safety of the woods.

About five minutes later, Rocky emerged with a defeated Marshall by his side.

"I was gonna win! Why did you do that!?"

"Because that's not what we're here for! Chasing leaves is not your fear, and you could very well do it by yourself. However, your fear of heights is one you cannot do by yourself, you that's why I'm here and not inventing something somewhere else."

"Aw, you wound me with your thoughtless words! Please tell me you care more than that!" Marshall shot a look of utter heartbreak Rocky's way, stopping short of the rocky ground of the cliff face.

"Marsh, you know what I mean. You just have to look at the view of the sea from the cliff, and you're good. It's not that bad, is it? "

"No...but I'm still scared, to he honest." Whimpering to emphasize his point, the Dally stared fearfully at that watery ground below him.

"Don't be scared, I'll help you, alright? Just take a step forward, and I'll be there, guiding you along." This wasn't one of Rocky's traits, comforting someone, but he was doing quite a great job. Marshall wasn't quite so scared anymore, and was inching forward bit by bit.

Pretty soon, they were the closest they could be, on the edge of the cliff. Marshall looked hesitantly at Rocky.

"I don't want to look down... "

"You've gone all this way, Marsh, just try?" Rocky moved closer so he could lean his head on Marshall as the mentioned dog shook with fear. Opening his mouth, Rocky, the shy one, the quiet one, began to sing.

His voice was crisp and low, perfect fro this song. Marshall couldn't help but to relax, feeling safe and happy listening to his boyfriend.

 _~Yeah, You could be the greatest_

 _You can be the best_

 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _You could beat the world_

 _You could beat the war_

 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _You can throw your hands up_

 _You can beat the clock_

 _You can move a mountain_

 _You can break rocks_

 _You can be a master_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _You can go the distance_

 _You can run the mile_

 _You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

 _You could be the hero_

 _You could get the gold_

 _Breaking all the records they thought, never could be broke_

 _Do it for your people_

 _Do it for your pride_

 _How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

 _Do it for your country_

 _Do it for your name_

 _'Cause there's gonna be a day_

 _When you're, standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

 _On the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be students, be teachers Be politicians, be preachers Be believers, be leaders Be astronauts, be champions Be truth seekers_

 _Be students, be teachers Be politicians, be preachers Be believers, be leaders Be astronauts, be champions_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _You could be the greatest (You can be a champion)_

 _You can be the best (You can be a champion)_

 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest (You can be a champion)_

 _You could beat the world (You can be a champion)_

 _You could beat the war (You can be a champion)_

 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door (You can be a champion)_

 _You can throw your hands up (You can be a champion)_

 _You can beat the clock (You can be a champion)_

 _You can move a mountain (You can be a champion)_

 _You can break rocks (You can be a champion)_

 _You can be a master (You can be a champion)_

 _Don't wait for luck (You can be a champion)_

 _Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself (You can be a champion)_

 _Standing in the hall of fame~_

Rocky gazed at Marshall as he sang the last sentence. He was still staring at him, eyes glassy and smiling happily.

"You sing beautifully, Rocky."

"Thank you Marsh, I'm glad you like it. I will do anything for you, anything."

"Aw, thanks," The fire pup stared hesitantly at the sea. "I'm gonna try to face my fears."

"That's my Marshall, you can do it!" The grey mixed breed smiled encouragingly at his boyfriend as he creept closer, and closer to the edge.

Soon, they were standing at the edge of it, the only barrier the wire fence surrounding them and keeping them away from danger.

Now, Marshall had to stop hyperventilating... He felt as if he was getting sucked to the water below, and the gravity of earth itself pullling him down.

Peeking down just a teeny bit, he blanched into a paler colour than his normal fur was as he saw the sight of the water, his final destination point where he'll fall. Gah!

"I can't..."

"C'mon Marsh, you've already made it this far! I'm here, okay? I'll do anything to help you, alright?"

"Thanks Rocky, I don't know if I ever would be doing this if it wasn't for you."

"I know you wouldn't. Now be brave and look down."

Against his better judgement, Marshall looked straight down below him. The nausea that followed almost knocked him over, but Rocky being there had prevented that from happening.

The recycling pup started to sing again, calming his love down little by little. The melodic notes sang out in unison with the tides lapping on the rocks. It was quite a lovely sound to calm down to.

Pretty soon they sat by the fence, comfortably gazing up and down at the views this hike offered.

"You know, heights aren't that bad." Marshall looked up at Rocky, who gazed sweetly back at him.

"No, they're not. "

They both had overcome their fears, all because their love had helped them. Sometimes, love can make you face your fear, yeah?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi! 2starryeyes here!**

 **This is the THIRD one of my request flurry, I hope you liked it?**

 **I accidentally did the order of one shots wrong, as this one was meant to go AFTER part 2 of Mocky. I'm switching it around, so I hope i don't cause any confusion? Thank you for your** **patience!**

 **Anyhoo, more stories will be out soon! (hey, that rhymes! :D)**

 **Until the nest chapter!**

 **Fav'ing, following, and reviewing all give me love! You don't have to if you don't want to! I love you all just the same!**

 **The song was "Hall of fame" by the script. I really like that song, as it inspires us to believe in what we believe in, yeah?**

 **See you all again soon!**

 **~2starryeyes :D**


	8. MarshallxSkye

**SCREW STEREOTYPES**

 **MarshallxSkye (request by ALPHA CAT 137)**

* * *

You can be glamourous, or you can be halirious.

But you can't be both. At least, not in this world.

Skye was pretty one, having all the boys and such. Marshall, on the other hand, was the goofy one, the comic relief. They both had a job as a Paw Patrol member to do, as well as their social responsibilities. Skye was the piece of art you could stare at all day, reminding you of how lucky you are to be here and working hard to try and impress her enough. She works hard, is pretty as ever, and has enough sass to scare away Hades. What is there not to like?

The goofy fire pup, on the other hand, was the opposite. He was the clown, the funny punny guy as well as the clumsy pup. Marshall brought laughter to each day, brought the reasons to laugh hysterically and happily. The Dally was just some pup everyone couldn't help but love to see!

Of course, being on completely different levels of popularity meant they didn't get along very well, so they mostly ignored each other. Usually that worked.

Until one day it didn't.

"That was a low move, even for me." Marshall grumbled, glaring at Skye. She raised her thin brown eyebrows back at him in annoyance.

"Low move for you, whatever. A prank is a prank, and that was not intended for you to see. That was meant for Zuma." The golden cockapoo stated, flipping her long curly ears.

"Fine, fine. Your point is right." He admitted, rather regretfully. Marshall hated Skye, but still had to respect her. "But hey, why am I he-"

"I see you're all here already, so we can begin, yes?" Their leader, Ryder suddenly appeared at the top of the lookout, where they were waiting. Apparently, Skye had been caught in staging a prank by Ryder and Marshall, and been asked to have a talk with them afterwards.

"Ryder, sir? I was wondering why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong, last time I checked... "

"You didn't do anything wrong, at least not this time. As for why you are here, I will tell you soon enough, don't fret." The brown haired teen smiled faintly as he patted the Dally's furry head. Turning towards Skye, his gentle smile hardened a bit.

"However, Skye you must know why you're here."

"Yes Ryder, I do know." Ryder was the only person she paid respect to, and being reprimanded by him was not something to proud of. "It was just a small joke, to make him laugh. Whipping cream is not that bad! And it was just a little bit in his bed..."

Marshall scoffed, interrupting her train of thought. "Really, just a little bit? Than what's a lot to you, a whole galaxy? Seriously though that was a whole lotta whipping cream!"

"Ugh, whatever! You have-"

"Guys, calm down! This is exactly why you're here!"

"….because we fight?"

"No, because I've noticed you guys are on different side of the popular status, and I'm okay with that as it doesn't get too dramatic. Skye, your actions against Zuma was wrong, since he's lactose intolerant and cannot stand dairy. You how hard it is to wash scents off a dog bed? It is the most agonizing thing ever! Little harmless jokes ever now and then are fine, but pranks is have been happening everyday of the week! Not to mention the time a bucket of cold water was poured on Rocky... Yip, not pretty. I want you two to shut down as many mean pranks as you can, in this one month. That would be yourform of punishment. This prankinghad gone way too far, I've had enough... "

"WAIT, WHY AM I IN THIS?!" A shrill screech made the flying pup and Ryder wince, as Marshall continued to have no way face. "I didn't do anything! At least, not this time!"

"Marshall, I'm asking you to do this, no I'm ordering you to. You know the best out of everyone how pranks work, as well as notice things other people don't. Please, Skye needs you?"

"What? I don't need no boy, I can do this myself!" Now the eyes were on Skye, who huffed indignantly. "I can do think for myself, thank you!"

"Are you sure you want do that? Some pranksters can be pretty rough..here, Marshall can just follow along for your protection, but you can do most of the dirty work, okay?"

"Aw, shoot. Fine, fine... " she grumbled, then walked out of the room, her fluffy tail swinging back and forth as she walked away.

"Oh Marshall... Good luck?"

"I don't need luck, I just need a good partner." Both of them knew Skye would not be the best for this, but a punishment is a punishment, and this is hers.

 **Oooooo**

"Aw, come on!" Skye glared at Marshall, who innocently looked back.

"What Skye?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, stop it!"

"What? I really have no idea what's going on!"

"Stop touching my tail! I'm trying to walk as well, you know!"

"Wait, what? I'm in front of you, there's no way I can run back so quickly!"

"So who is it?" Skye glanced back, just in time to see a rabbit scamper by.

"...A bunny?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Here, I'll go check it out, you stay here." Marshall ran off as well before Skye can object. Truth was, being in the forest, searching for hidden prank toys were not one of the fun things she had in mind. What if some dog took her in the forest? It had too many scents here you couldn't really distinguish one from the other.

A rustle behind her made her turn around again. Who was that?

"Hello? Who's there?" She heard another rustle, just beyond her left side. "I demand you come out! I'm not scared of you!"

The only response she got was a glob of paint to the face. "ARGH! DISGUSTING!" She yelped out, her creme coloured fur sticky with brown splotches. She definitely needed a wash after this.

"Oh, Skye, look at you! So sticky with paint! Aw, sucks to be the victim of a prank, doesn't it? " Marshall had appeared once more, grinning at his handiwork. This will teach her a lesson!

"MARSHALL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Well Skye, to become the prank police, you need to see what a pranker would see. The ah, paint on you was your chance to bust it before it happened. Too bad your reflexes were too slow."

"WELL, I DON'T THINK THIS HELPS, AT ALL!"

"OKAY SKYE, you got to calm down. Control your anger, and use that to track the real pranksters down."

"Fine, fine, I was just taken by surprise...and never have I felt so helpless! I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"Well, I just did. So would you like to get cleaned up? Or should we get started on the case?"

"What do you think? I just got drenched in paint, so what should I do? I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" Her voice had started out sickly sweet, but wobbled and broke as she  
cried out.

"Whoa Skye, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Running over, he stopped short as he scarmbled for ideas to calm her down inside his mind.

Of anything, Marshall hugging her was one of the most unlikely things that could happen. His spotted arms softly encased her tiny body, and he didn't seem to mind  
getting dirty. If you wanted her to be honest, she would say she enjoyed it!

But NO, she has a reputation to maintain, so OF COURSE she wasn't going to say that!

A few weeks have passed since that paint incident, and their trust seemed to have grown quite strong. Like, blame it on the paint, but they were quite the crime stoppers!

In total, they cracked and stopped about twenty five cases already, in three weeks. So far many people now knew what they did and stopped pranking people meanly. It was quite nice now, actually, just hanging around with Marshall, exchanging banter and puns back and forth.

Skye would be the physical one, while Marshall was the logical one, the dog with the brains. Not that Skye didn't have any brains or anything, but Marshall really was better at this than her. None the less, the assigned jobs suited them well, as Skye would be more outspoken at times and able to express her expressions and wants pretty well.

Right now, though, it was not one of the good times where they worked together.

"WILL YOU STOP STEALING ALL OUR MISSIONS FOR YOURSELF?! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T REALIZIED, BUT I'M IN THIS AS WELL!"

"Hey, I don't steal the missions! You're just too lazy now since there's no important ones anymore, so I have to do all the hard work!"

"Work?! Excuse me!? I do all the work!" Skye stuck her snout to point directly at Marshall, eyes aflame with rage. He stared defiantly back, gaze never weakening.

"What I meant was," He leaned closer, muzzles almost touching, "Maybe you should relax, and then take charge. That'll make it easier for both of us."

"You're confusing as frag, you know that right?" Skye leaned closer more, her breath ticking his whiskers. "But you're awfully good looking as well." Grinning, she bopped his black nose and pulled back a bit to see his surprised face.

"Aw, is this what it's all about? You kidder.." Marshall's moment of confusion only lasted for a few seconds, then changed into a sneaky grin. "I'll show you confusing."

And then he kissed her.

Surprisingly, he was gentle, his lips lightly grazing across hers. She could feel the heat, though, and the breaths of air taken.

Skye knew, right then, that she wanted to, no, NEEDED to find out more about this Dally who stole her first kiss.

After all, screw the stereotypes, alright? 

* * *

**WOOHOO! FIRST ONE OUT! THE NEXT ONES WILL BE OUT SOON, LIKE PROBABLY A FEW MINUTES AFTER THIS ONE! I'M SO HAPPY TO FINISH THIS!**

 **** **Ahem, hi there! Long time no see! I hope you liked this request, and more will be out soon!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, as I have a question for you guys this time. Would you like me to continue this one shot series? Or should I release a final chapter soon?**

 **I'll see you all** **soon, so see y'all on the chapter!**

 ***2starryeyes***


	9. ChasexMarshall

**BROKEN PIECES**

 **Marshallxfem!Chase (Cass/Cassie)**

 **To the song, "Stay" by Rihanna**

 **Request by STR2D3PO**

* * *

~All along it was a fever

A cold sweat, hot headed believer

I threw my hands in the air

I said show me something

He said, if you dare come a little closer~

They were together from the start, Marshall and Cass. Since they were pups it seemed like fate had decided for them to be best friends and later on, sweethearts.

Marshall was a Dalmatian, a fun loving, clumsy, hot headed one, with icy blue eyes and inky spots. Cass was a German Shepard, and she could very well be described as... cold, if you didn't know her that well. She assumed the task of being second in command to Ryder, and with that came lots of responsibility and leadership. But once you got to know her, she was quite the playful dog! She could make puns till you were tempted to tape her mouth shut, and would always be the first to give you a smile (She and Marshall are currently in a competition to see who smiles the most..). She has amber brown eyes, and darker brown pelt with a tan shade on her underbelly, muzzle, and chest. She was the typical German Shepard look alike!

They had quite a bit of differences, but somehow they made their relationship work. Maybe starting out as best friends had to do with it, as you would have to learn how to balance each other out and stuff. Sometimes, though, there are times when they don't agree, and they fight. What's worse, is when you leave your loved one for a long time with no confirmation of you returning.

~Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now tell me, now tell me, now tell me now you know~

Cass was getting sick with worry. Pretty soon, her ferry would come to take her away from the Paw patrol, her only home, and her boyfriend. It felt like the world was spinning in circles rapidly, and she was too slow to catch up. That was why she asked Ryder if she could go to a conditioning program for police dogs to catch up and refresh her training. Now, she wasn't so sure if her idea was so great.

They all understood why she was going, and let her. Even Marshall didn't put up a fight, just calmly nodded when she told him. To be honest, it felt like they didn't want her anymore! She just wanted everything to feel right again, for Marshall to stop avoiding her and talk once more. Why is he ignoring her anyway? She tried several times to talk to him, but only got silence in return.

~Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way I want you to stay~

Marshall stared listlessly at the ground. The wind blew his floppy ears back, reminding him of so many memories, all of him and Cass. She was so fascinated with his ears, how they flopped downward instead of straight up like hers. Cass would try to stand them up, but gravity would bring them down again. That was one of the many cute things about her.

Now, she was leaving them for a while, to work on her training. He wasn't really sure how to feel about this... Inside it felt like a tornado was going on, destroying everything in its path. Marshall felt numb, no emotions anymore. His world spun around hers, and without a planet to orbit, what's he to do?

She brightened up his day, gave him a reason to smile and be happy. Cass, everything was her... She made him proud of who he is, just by being there.

~It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take, it's given~

Cass decided she'll face Marshall one last time before she leaves, to talk to him one more time. If this didn't work out, and they broke up, she highly doubted she would come back. The heartbreak would be too much, and she would just stay at the mainland. She got off her bed, hopped around her tan suitcase, and went in in the search for her love. At least she could try...

~Round and around, and around, and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now you know~

At almost the same moment, Marshall decided to find Cass. He would overcome his sudden silence, and face his future. After all, there might be no future with his Cass if he didn't act fast.

~Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way I want you to stay~

They saw each other at about the same time, both starting to run the remaining distance between them. The beach was ideally the romantic place, but a grassy field they were at could also work. Cass knocked Marshall over, standing over him forcing the Dally to look up into her amber eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong, Marshall?" She asked gently.

Suddenly, Marshall couldn't speak anymore. He tried to force those words out, but they wouldn't budge. Marshall could only stare helplessly as her face crumpled, and she backed off him, sadness and anger clouding her face. She turned tail and ran, after a few seconds of recovering Marshall followed as well. Oh, why couldn't he have spoken?

~Oh the reason I hold on Oh 'cause I need this hole gone~

She ran, as fast as she could, through pedestrians and bicycles. She was wrong, maybe he moved on, and now loves some body else. Running away from her fears was one of the many flaws she tried to fix about herself, but now she didn't want to care anymore. Marshall was the only thing keeping her sane. Without him being there in her heart….it hurt, a lot. At least she knows how he feels now?

~Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving 'Cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is caving~

He ran after her, not caring about anyone else. Oh , why was he so stupid?! Now she took it the wrong, and he was to blame! She had helped him through his hardest times, and this is how he pays her back?! So slaggingly stupid….

Their first kiss was expected by everyone else. Seriously, everybody jumped at the chance to bring them two together, much less get them dating already. They didn't mind, though, and happily kissed at the beach as their friends cheered on. You could say it was a dream come true for both of them, enough to last forever.

Marshall blamed himself for what this has come to. He was gonna try and make it right again.

I'm not letting you go, not again.

~Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way I want you to stay, I want you to stay, oh~

Cass knew he was gonna catch up with her eventually, but at least not this fast. That was why she yelped a bit as she was suddenly knocked over.

"What do you want?" Schooling her face into an unbreakable mask, she looked up into Marshall's blue orbs, and had to look away to stop crying. Why was he still here? Didn't he hurt her enough already?

Soundlessly, he wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tight. His words, barely audible, whispered softly in her cone shaped ear. "I want you to stay, please don't go. I don't know how I would survive without you. I know I might seem selfish, but I want you to stay here, with all of us. Leave if you must, but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry, for everything."

Cass hugged him back in return, tears escaping her eyes. She decided to stay, never mind those at camp, maybe next time. She belonged here, beside her boyfriend and best friends.

"I'm staying" saying those words made it real, as Marshall looked up happily and hugged her tighter. Cass gave him a kiss on his furry head and smiled contentedly as her ferry left Adventure bay without her. There was always another ferry, but not another pup like Marshall.

~I want you to stay~

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi! 2starryeyes here!**

 **This is the FOURTH one of my request flurry, I hope you liked it?**

 **Anyhoo, more stories will be out soon! (hey, that rhymes! :D)**

 **Until the nest chapter!**

 **Fav'ing, following, and reviewing all give me love! You don't have to if you don't want to! I love you all just the same!**

 **Please remember to answer the question about if I should continue this series!**

 **See you all again soon!**

 **~2starryeyes :D**


	10. EverestxRocky

**FAR AWAY BY LAND, CLOSE ENOUGH BY HEART**

 **RockyxEverest (request by guest badgerbadger)**

* * *

(AU where Everest doesn't live close to Adventure Bay, but quite far away)

Love, is powerful.

It can withstand anything, and could connect people miles away.

Like it or not, love is for everyone, and anyone can find their true love.

You just have to be brave enough to get out there.

Everest sat down near the fireplace of her owner's home. Cozy and warm, she gazed happily at her owner, Jake.

Jake, was his name, and he was a fellow ranger here at Pine Grove Forest. Here was more like where, since no one really wanted to stay here all year, more like a few days to camp. So most if the time she was all alone, with no one to play with. It was quite sad and lonely, really, but having Jake with her lessened the ache a little bit.

"Here you go Everest, merry Christmas!" A turquoise wrapped package was placed in front of her, while she pulled out a forest green wrapped present as well.

"Happy holidays to you too, Jake! I hope you like your present!" She happily exclaimed. Being being lonely sometimes doesn't mean you have to be mopey, you can be happy as well!

"On the count of three, let's open them up. One, two three!" The lavender husky stared in barely contained glee at the accessory that would change her life.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you for getting me a calling collar!" Everest babbled out excitedly, licking Jake's face in excitement and pure joy. Now she had people to talk to!

Calling collars were invented by a boy named Ryder, who won lots of prizes for it and was the founder of Paw Patrol. They are really just like calling devices for dogs, with only the calling feature inside the sliver tag. It was enough for her, maybe she won't be so sad anymore! She had asked for one several times for a gift, but it was impossible to find someone who would ship it to here. Now, she thanked the living life out of that person who agreed to pick it up!

"You're welcome Everest, I'm glad you like it." Hugging her gently, he looked at her icy blue eyes and smiled. "Now, you want to make a phone call to wish someone a happy new year?"

"Yes please!"

"Well, then I'll leave you too it. I'll be in the back, chopping firewood! Your scarf for me is perfect!, Thank you!" She didn't knit the scarf, but had helped in getting the natural wool and keeping company with the lady she asked to knit for. The forest green yarn suited him, bundled around his neck loosely.

"Okay, thank you so much!" Everest turned back to the pup tag, powering it on. Pretty soon the tag flashed brightly, signaling it was ready for the first call. She had already decided who she was gonna call first, her mother Rosie.

She must chosen the wrong setting, as the husky voice that answered was definitely not her mother's sweet voice.

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice that said that was semi deep, with a husk to it, like one of a wolf. Some people would call the sound sexy, but Everest didn't even know that word.

"Urm... Hi, this is Everest?"

"Oh, hi Everest! How may I help you?" His voice was so alluring, so addicting she wanted to hear more.

"Oh, I'm good! I just wanted to wish you a happy new year!" Okay, that did not sound as cool as she thought it would have. She really wanted to impress this…whoever he was, and all she was getting was probably him thinking she was cockoo.

To her surprise, he started laughing. Not at her, but because of shock and overall cheerfulness.

"Happy new year to you too." He answered back, his smile able to hear through the tag. "My name's Rocky, the recycling pup of the paw patrol. And you are Everest, of…."

"Of Pine Grove Forest. I'm no rescue pup, but I help out with camps. So…camping pup?"

"That sounds pretty good." His laugh, low and sweet, charmed her furry ears. "I like it."

"Thanks…." Why is she blushing? Is she getting a fever? Wait, no…was she falling love with this strange but handsome dog?

"Did you call the wrong number? Because I could tell you how to get it right…if you want to."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm sure I will learn, somehow!" Ooh, she hated how her voice squeaked at the end. Why is she so so awkward sounding with him?!

"Okay.…so, what made you call some pup?"

"I was calling my mother to wish her a happy new year, and to also show off my new pup tag. I've never gotten one that could call someone, so I was pretty excited. Too excited, I think... "

"Naw, I like your personality, it's quite refreshing! My friends over here are quite the crazy ones too... Hey, you wanna talk to them as well?"

"Sure! I like meeting new people!" There was the sound of a click on the other end, then all she could hear was a... Explosion of noise, to say the least.

"HI EVEREST!" About seven or eight voices yelled out in synchronization, all quite happily.

"Hiya guys?" She heasitanty spoke into the tag, ears flattening a bit to cover up the sound. They all seem really fun... Wow, Rocky has some cool friends!

A week passed, and she was still talking with Rocky, even Jake came to say hi! Seriously, she feels less lonely now than before, with actual pup friends around her age. She was right, Rocky's friends truly were the best. They were all so funny, and so energetic! She felt like she belonged with those crazy pups, belonging to Rocky.

Speaking of Rocky... Her crush had became a obsession. Everyday she would itch for the time to hit 5 o'clock in the afternoon, so that she could call him and he'll be there. Although she had no idea what he looked like, she could tell from the way he spoke that he a very handsome dog. All the care and detail he puts into every word, and how his alto laugh would harmonize beautifully with her sorprano giggles. Oh my...

She was falling in love, and love itself was drawing her deeper and deeper. She would ache to hear his voice and to imagine him next to her, seeing him smile, and his eyes shine. He would always seem so compassionate when he was talking about things he liked, for example recycling. It was truly amazing how well they bonded together, and just the simple relationship in it all. Everest desperately wanted to be the first to confess, but she was too afraid that she'll be wrong, and lose one of her only best friends.

It was five in the afternoon, about time for their talk. Everest shivered a bit, sitting down near the edge of the forest facing the view of the sea. This was her secret hideout, one that Jake gave her as a place to be herself. This Husky loved coming here to talk to Rocky, to prance around in the woods, or just to sit and stare at the view. Pressing the button, she waited paitently as the tone sounded one, two, three times. Surprisigly, the tone continued on, since Rocky didn't pick up. Weird... He always picked up by the third ring! The call broke off, as the waiting time took too long.

"Maybe he's just busy? He does work for the Paw Patrol! Yeah, that must be it..." Everest sat down, the wind ruffling her fur behind her. The lavender husky spent about twenty minutes climbing trees with sap before she called again. He was still not picking up. What was wrong? Like, she didn't want to seem selfish or something, but couldn't he have told her that he was going somewhere? She was turning into such a worry wart!

Giving up after about five times, she decided not to bother him anymore. Maybe he truly was busy, and can't talk to her. As she lay beside Jake after dinner, the fire warming her up, she couldn't help but feel her heart breaking, bursting into little fragments.

The days after were the same. It always went to voicemail, and always had no pup picking up. Was he ignoring her? What did she do wrong this time?

She didn't have a lot of friends, but there was one dog who she used to be best freidns with. Her name was Sonja, and she was a black Labrador retriever with golden hazel eyes. Both had unseemly huge amounts of energy, and spent it playing all day in the forest. That was one if the best summers she ever had. Playing with a pup who was just like you, knew you well, was a new concept to her, and she enjoyed it tremendously.

But, always, friends come and go. Sonja's owner was only there for the summer, and had to leave in the fall. Everest didn't want her only friend to go! She remembered pleading for her to stay, and grabbing her paw.

Sadly, Sonja didn't think of her that highly. The lab had wrenched her paw away, glared at Everest, and hissed, "I have a life to live, not with you, and don't touch me, ever again. " Then she had stalked away.

Everest didn't understand then, but she knew now. Sometimes you have to give up your memories in order to make new ones with new people. Sonja had indeed taught her a lesson, to not fall for someone that easily.

Too bad her lesson failed. It passed a week, and she had given up all hope he'll reply again. Everest cherished the time she had with that handsome dog, talking about anything coming to mind. She felt like she could tell him anything, and he would judge, not at all. She loved how he was so caring of her, asking how she was everyday. He balanced out her hyperness with his low calming voice. Shoot, why do all the good ones leave?!

Tiny droplets trailed down her face as she though more of him, her heart breaking even more. Might as well get it over with... Cry all you want Everest...

She did, thinking about him the whole time. Everything with him had a meaning and every day spent with him left her happy and energized. Oh, she desperately wanted to stop falling for people so easily!

The view of the sea was the only pretty thing left, with Jake as well. She stared at the magnificentcy of it all, the waved craching amongst one another. They didn't have to worry about this... She whimpered sadly, head bowing down.

"Everest? Is that you?" No, that couldn't be... But the voice sounds just like Rocky's... She turned around, blue eyes widened in shock.

"Rocky?" The gray mixed breed smiled sheepishly, golden eyes gazing down.

"I'm sorry if I took you by surprise. And if you don't want to see me," he took a breath, "I'm okay with that. I just... wanted to see you, Everest."

She gave no answer, running over and hugging him tightly. Rocky was alive, and here! He was also drop dead gorgeous too, those golden eyes like the sunset, that dark circle around his right eye, and the silver fur. What else could be better?

"I missed you Rocky... And of course I want to see you! You seem just as handsome as I thought you would be... Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that!" Oh, God, thank goodness her muzzle was buried in his silver fur, or her snout could light up a Christmas tree.

He laughed, the familiarity of it relaxing her. "I came here, with permission just to see you. Finding this forest is hard! Then I saw Jake, and he led me here. I'm sorry if I worried you, Everest, I really am. Can I make it up to you?"

"There is one thing... " She looked up bashfully from beneath her thick lashes, "Will you be my boyfriend? Ever since I heard your voice, I knew you were the one. You are the only calm to my storms, and my reasons to laugh. You, Rocky, made me feel like I had a purpose in life again."

"Aw, Everest, you don't know why much it warms my heart to hear you say that. Yes, I willbe your boyfriend, long distance and all. I was hoping you'll ask that, to be honest. Before all of this, I was quite shy, even as a grown dog. You broke me out of that, by that collar call two weeks ago. I didn't know if it was even possible to be so happy until I met you! You are so energetic, so full of happiness that j just want to be around you forever and ever. You make me smile, and my heart of course I'll be your boyfriend, and all is well." The two shared a smile, their eyes twinkling with happiness.

"It rhymed, the last part. I just thought you should know." Everest whispered playfully, earning a wink from Rocky.

"All the rhymes just for you, my lady, " Taking her lavender paw and kissing it gently, he looked back up at the blushing husky.

"I just wanted you to know as well, you're cute when you blush." He whispered, taking his own paw to tilt her red muzzle up for a kiss.

Their kiss was soft and gentle, both of them a little hesitant. This...meant so much for the both of them, as they were never loved like this before.

No words needed to be said as the two leaned against each other, enjoying the view. Everest was happy as she snuggled into Rocky's fur once more, feeling protected and peacefully calm. Rocky looked back at his new girlfriend, and felt more energetic and happy. The two would be together, no matter the distance, for years to come. 

It seems like love can really happen anywhere!

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi! 2starryeyes here!**

 **This is the FIFTH one of my request flurry, I hope you liked it?**

 **Anyhoo, more stories will be out soon! (hey, that rhymes! :D)**

 **Until the nest chapter!**

 **Fav'ing, following, and reviewing all give me love! You don't have to if you don't want to! I love you all just the same!**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO SAY IN THE REVIEW SECTION IF YOU WANT THIS SERIES TO CONTINUE!**

 **See you all again soon!**

 **~2starryeyes :D**


	11. Grassy Ass

**GRASSY ASS**

 **FUN ONE SHOT FOR ALL THE PUPS!**

 **A/N: I hope I didn't offend anyone who speaks Spanish, but I came up with this one after one of my best friends, who's Mexican, realized what it sounded like in english.**

 **I apologize if I did!**

* * *

"So... You can come?" Everest excitedly exclaimed, making the dog on the receiving end of the pup tag call wince.

"Yes, I can come to the lookout this weekend. What should I bring for the sleep over?" Tracker replied, his sensitive ears beginning to hurt. Oh, why was his ears so big? And why was Everest, the loud and hyper one, chosen to be calling him? It wasn't that he disliked her or anything, it just happens to be that the phone was placed near his left ear, making Everest's deafening voice much more painful than it was supposed to be.

"OH YEAH! THE SLEEPOVER! Hmm... You need to bring your sleeping bag, toothbrush, and snacks to share! Do you wanna know what I'm bringing?"

"Hey Tracker! Come over here for a second!" He had to, his ears felt like they were starting to bleed! Besides, his voice could mimic Carlos's quite well, so it wasn't that bad. "Okay Everest, see you there! Gracias!" And then he pressed to end the call. Now... To get packing...

Meanwhile, a very confused Everest sat with the call line still connected. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Grassy ass?"

A while later...

"Wait, what did Tracker say?" A beboggled Skye stared uncertainly at Everest, who nodded enthusiastically.

"He said grassy ass! Do you know what wlthat means?"

"No... But I think someone might... "

"Who?" Then Everest's mind clicked. "Rubble."

"Wait, Rubble? Why?"

"Remember when he tried to talk to you in French? I think he did pretty well, maybe he would understand what he meant?"

"Maybe... His French sucked, by the way." Skye flipped her floppy ear carelessly, continuing to speak. "We should ask him, after we come up with our own theories."

"GREAT IDEA!" Everest really needed to tone it down a bit, pretty soon all the pup's ears were gonna explode!

"…so, what's your theory?" Rubbing her ears gently, Skye sat down and motioned for Everest to do the same.

"Hmm... I think he's some Spanish spy, and was talking to me in code!"

"What? Urm, I don't think that would happen... "

"Yes it could! See, he came a little later than all of us, plus he came when Carlos was in danger. He seemed to know exactly what to do, chasing the snake away!" Everest was confident as she proclaimed her reason, icy blue eyes brightly shining in delight.

"That seems like a bit too much, even if Tracker was as interesting as he is." Where does Everest get all these crazy theories from?! Skye thought as she glanced at the Husky thoughtfully.

"Well, YOU haven't come up with one yet, so you should be saying anything!"

"Fine, you wanted me to say one as well? I think you annoyed him with all your loud talking, and that caused him to swear. Yeesh, getting the new pup mad is never a good thing. You know, maybe he is some super rich pup who was never exposed to crazy pups like you, and that caused him to be like that?"

"WHAT? First of all, I am not crazy!"

"Okay, maybe I am a bit... But that's not the point! How could he be some rich pup when he lives in the jungle all by himself?! Also, wouldn't he then be too dignified to swear?"

"Like I said, that's my opinion, not yours. Tracker is a nice pup, I'm sure it's not what we think it is. None the less, let's find Rubble, yeah?"

"Yes, let's GO!"

"Sheesh, not so loud... "

"Oops, sorry!" The two headed towards the lookout, where Rubble usually was.

"Hmm.. He said grassy ass... Could be a bunch of things, you know!" Rubble plopped down on a beanbag and grinned up at the two female dogs before him.

"Well, what do you think he meant?" Skye asked, her pink eyes staring intently in his.

"I think he's in a gang of some kind, you know?"

"WHAT THE HECK WOULD YOU THINK THAT?! Even I don't think if something crazy like that!" Really, Everest just HAD to interuppt their conversation of sorts.

"Hey! This is my thinking, so back off, ya liver lover! I think that since you know the whole bandanna thing when we first met him? I saw a lot of other dogs with the same shade bandanna when we visited the city there, and they all belonged to a gang of sorts. And was it just me, or did he and the snake seem to be having a conversation before we interuppted them?"

"Now that you mention it, Rubble that sounds like s pretty good theory." The flying pup mused, pink tinged eyes deep in thought.

"HEY! So Tracker being a gangster is okay, and being a spy isn't?!" The LOUD Husky screeched, making them wince again.

"You have to stop that, Everest..."

"Sorry!"

The two, now three pups headed to the grass field, where Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall were playing catch. They were gong to ask the same question, until they came to a good theory. (Everest: HEY!)

"So..the term is grassy ass? You sure?" Rocky was seated elegantly on the grass, his expression a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face.

"YIP, one hundred percent sure!" Luckily, Everest didn't say it so loud this time, so everybody's sensitive ears weren't damaged THAT much.

"I sweaw, Evewest, if you awe still like that when we'we adults we'we all gonna be deaf!" Zuma, rolling a yellow tennis ball between his chocolate paws, glanced warily at her.

"How many times are you guys gonna tell me to quiet down?"

"UNTIL YOU STOP!" All of them chorused in unison, and Everest opened her mouth to argue, then closed it. She wasn't going to win this debate.

After a few tense seconds, Marshall decided to be brave and take the risk of talking. "I think I've come up with a theory..You know how he mentioned how good everybody's uniform looked when he met us? That's probably because we had clean fur and clothes, and well as this scent of cleanliness. As he used to live in the jungle, he would have not much, if any, to use and enjoy. He could be complaining about his grassy butt, hinting to us that he might want a wash?"

"That's kind of twisted, Mawshsall." Zuma spoke for the rest of them getting a frown from the Dally in return.

"Hey, you haven't even said your own, why don't you say one, huh?"

"Okay then, my theowy. I think that Twacker is some awtist who knows his colouws really well, yeah? So what if he was painting ow colowing while he was talking to Evewest, and he just found the name for that perfect shade of colour?"

"That's pretty good Zuma, didn't thunk you could use your brain that well!" Surprisingly, it was Rocky who said that, and he got a good natured grin from the Lab. "I could always, just never had a weason to."

"What about you, Rocky? Do you have a theory?"

"Actually, this just popped into my head. I apologize for the strangeness of it beforehand. What if he was some sort of athlete? Like, that was a position or strategy, and he was explaining it to someone as he was talking to Everest?"

Everybody was silent for a while, all digesting the suggestions. Then Everest broke the silence, yet again. "You're right, Rocky, that theory is quite strange."

"What is strange?" A dark, toned voice made them all turn around. There, the pup that was missing all this discussion, was Chase.

"Hiya Chase! We were just talking about Tracker, and how he said grassy ass to me when I was calling him to invite him to the sleep over. Like, isn't that strange? So me and Skye started asking everybody for their thoughts on this, and you're the one left! So, what do you think of this term Grassy ass?"

"Wait, so grassy ass, like the Spanish word for thank you?"

"…what was the Spanish word for thank you again?"

"Gracias, Everest, it's Gracias."

"Oh" That was followed by another set of "oh!"s.

"Everest, did you lead us on a wild goose hunt?" Skye asked, eyebrows raising ever so slightly.

"…maybe?"

"OH, EVEREST!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi! 2starryeyes here!**

 **This is the SIXTH AND LAST one (for now) of my request flurry, I hope you liked it?**

 **I wanted to do a fun one, since so many romance happened in about 90% of them. I hope you laughed! :D**

 **Fav'ing, following, and reviewing all give me love! You don't have to if you don't want to! I love you all just the same!**

 **Now, it all depends on you guys. Would you want me to** **continue this? Please leave your comments in the reviews!**

 **See you all again soon!**

 **~2starryeyes :D**


	12. ZumaxMarshall

**TILL DEATH DO US PART**

 **ZumaxMarshall (request by HumphreryAlpha)**

* * *

 **MARSHALL'S POV**

We were perfect together, Chase and I.

Everything we did together was always fun and romantic, what I've always wanted. I cared for him and loved him, and he in return loved me equally back.

He was my alpha.

I was his proud beta.

He was my everything.

I was the light in his world.

He's dead.

I'm still breathing.

This wasn't supposed to be like this.

Although it did happen a year ago, my heart still aches from the sight of his eyes as he said his final words, and the almost peaceful, serene face he displayed when they placed him in the ground. Chase, my Chase, would never be the one to admit defeat, but it still got to him no matter how strong he was. My German Shepard was never weak, always strong for all of us. No one expected cancer to be the one who killed him. It was a minor case, the doctors said, but the chances of it becoming worse were very high.

Despite the turn of fate, Chase had stayed happy, at least his version of it. At the lookout, he rested more than usual and was getting leg pains to the point where he couldn't move. But he still showed a strong face and still socialized with us, playing when it was his better days. I didn't understand it then, but I get it now. He wanted us to remember him as a happy, amazing boyfriend and brother, not a weak sick pup.

His willpower throughout chemo was oh so strong and stubborn, that even the doctors thought he could make it.

I hate that we all were wrong.

The cancer had started in his hind legs, but now was at the heart. He probably isn't gonna make it now, the professionals said, but I refused to believe them. My Chase is strong, he can do this. None the less, he was admitted into the hospital for his final resting days.

We visited him everyday, taking about everything except for for what the paw patrol was like without him. It was miserable, no cheerful obey me wake up calls, no attentive listener who you could talk to for hours. Although he suffered a lot of pain, he still smiled with us, laughed with us, and shared memories together. He loved me, and I still love him. I would fall asleep next to him every night, because I didn't want to let him go. Every kiss felt like the last, every touch was precious and cherished like the end.

Cancer ended his happiness a week later.

I fell into this depression, everything felt so...mute without him, so blurred without his smiles. I wouldn't smile, laugh, make a joke. It had no point anymore!

That is, until Zuma blew my rainclouds away.

 **ZUMA'S POV**

Standing by and not being to do anything to help Chase killed me inside.

Watching him pass on, his heart giving in to the disease was too much. Chase was my best friend, my brother, my should to lean on when things were wrong.

He wasn't supposed to die!

The German Shepard had requested before he died passes on, that he would have a private talk with everyone. The doctors had scheduled it a week before, in case an accident does happen. I had really though her knew about my crush on his boyfriend, but instead he wanted me to take care of Marshall.

Me, of all people.

I must have had a confused expression on my face, for he hurriedly explained that I was the second pup Marshall trusted after him, and that I had the ability to help Marshall recover. Love is hard to let go, but sometimes you have to. I remember him say. Chase seemed Iike he still knew about my secret crush, because he said he was letting Marshall go, letting him find another pup who would love him more than he ever did. As much as I would have wanted to date Marshall then, I decided to put my feelings on hold to help him first.

Both Marshall and Chase were stubborn as hell, and that was not helping my mission. He believed that he was the reason why Chase died, and how he should have also died as well. Seeing him, so mute, dried tears below his shadowed eyes everyday deterred me from my mission. I stopped trying so hard to get Marshall to talk, and I waited for a week. The other pups understood what I was doing, and quietly left me to my work. I wasn't taking over Chase's job, but I would be the first to wake up and to tell everyone to wake up too.

One day though, Marshall came to my puphouse, wanting to talk. Before I could even say anything, though, he broke down. I stroked his back gently as he sobbed, whispering me everything between breaths of air. Everything was spoken, how he first met Chase, how he was so happy just to see his face everyday, how he was dizzy because he didn't want to eat. He eats now, since I make him or else he can't leave, but still thinking and hearing about him before is depressing. I feel really bad for him, truly, but I do have to say I was a little jealous of all the wonderful things coming out of Marshall's mouth about Chase.

After that breakdown, we just talked, about everything. I wasn't trying to make him happy yet, but you could already tell he was feeling a lot better. Our talks became weekly, with me hanging out with him in the free days. No, he actually did hang inside down "to calm our minds" as I like to say. We had chose not to replace Chase with another pup, and all of us worked extra hard to fill in his pawprints (shoes).

I noticed Marshall was smiling again. Not his old, mega-watt grin, but ghost of a soft smile, barely able to be seen. But it was enough, time to start phase two, introducing happiness back into his everyday life.

 **MARSHALL'S POV**

I don't know how Zuma did it, but six months after I was smiling and laughing again. His everyday determination to help me, his gentle smiles and caring looks reminded me that to not go back into the dark side. Chase would have been happy, seeing me better now. I know he wouldn't have wanted me to be stuck with him forever, he would have wanted me to be happy and in love again. I was quite shocked when Chase told me he was going to let me go. I was really confused! Did he really love me?

Chase wanted me to find true love again, to find some pup who would love me more than he ever did. That was hard, he did love me a lot! But I'm sure whoever it was, they would do the same as well. Is that good, Chase? Are you glad I'm happy again?

I still visit him, every three days to place flowers on his grave. I would sit, tell him about my days and Zuma would come join me. We would talk for hours, us and Chase, feeling as if he was there. It was quite nice, Zuma coming along with me to talk to him. He made it feel like it was okay to miss him, okay to still cry and mourn him.

I want to thank Zuma, somehow. I want to show that I appreciate what he did to help make me feel better. I was a rainy cloud, crying buckets of rain and glooming around. He was like the sunshine, scaring my fears and sadness away, and making my depressing day a happy one. Being my sunshine is a hard job, since I'm as stubborn as hell. But he made it though this war game of mine, coming out with me as the champion of my nightmares.

The chocolate Lab was a hard pup to thank. He was pretty closed off about his preferances, and pretty much off limits to flirt with, according to Skye.…. What? Skye did say he was too sweet to be flirted with accidentally, too chill to understand what flirting even is. Hmmm, he loves nature, so maybe something related to nature and the sea?

How about taking him to see the flock of pink tailed geese fly south? Yes, believe it or not, pink tailed geese live here, in Adventure bay. Every year they leave to go south for the winter and the sight is dazzling. All the plumes of their feathers, the sum reflecting on them brilliantly in shades of rose, salmon, and Cupid pink. Come to think of it, I think it's tomorrow? Well, I hope Zuma likes it!

I smiled, getting up from my pup house and using the light from the moon to find my brave saviour's pup house. This is my thank you, for everything.

 **EVERYPUP POV**

"Hey Zuma, would you like to go to the mainland with me tomorrow? I already asked Ryder and he said it was fine." Marshall had knocked on the chocolate Lab's orange pup door, prompting the sleepy pup to wake up. He did, as soon as he saw Marshall for the first time since forever with EXCITEMENT in those sparkling blue hues. What was going on? Hmm, going to the mainland would be fun, and he could get to be with Marshall as well.

"Okay, that sounds fun!" He grinned sleepily back at Marshall, who smiled happily back. "See you then?"

"Actually... I was wondering if I could sleep with you... My nightmares are coming back, and they're still as terrifying... " The spotted Dally whimpered a bit, to emphasize his point. He didn't need to, as Zuma already began making space for him.

"Suwe, come on in, Mawsh." The spotted Dally happily went in and snuggled up close to the Lab, feeling safe and warm with Zuma by his side.

"Thanks Zumi…..night…" Yawning, Marshall fell asleep, peacefully off to dreamland. Zuma glanced at him, a bit shocked and blushing.

'Did he just call me Zumi?' Marshall NEVER called him that, he only called Chase a nickname. So what does that mean?

When the sun shone its morning rays over the sleepy town of Adventure Bay, the two paw patrol dogs were already half way to the mainland. They were going to go by ferry with all the other passengers, but had decided last minute to use Zuma's hovercraft.

The orange water boat sped across the water, wind and water blowing into their faces. Marshall still was kinda sleepy, so he leaned against Zuma's soft brown fur, the wind blowing his ears back.

Zuma himself was caught between crossroads. What was Marshall doing? Did he even know how crazy he drove him, not being able to show his affections? Should he act on his impulses? HIs already confused mind was now spinning in circles, still trying to maintain control on driving.

Thankfully, they arrived in one piece at the mainland harbor. After carefully docking, the two started walking towards the beach, the morning sun warming their pelts. Marshall was quite awake now, smiling and lightly joking with Zuma. The water pup joked back, feeling quite content beside him. He was glad, no make that happy, that Marshall was back to his regular self. His protective caring side couldn't help but come out as well, though.

"WOAH!" As the fire pup tumbled forward, having tripped over a traffic cone (seriously, who puts a traffic cone right there?) a pair of paws strongly grasped his shoulders pulling him up.

"T-thanks Zuma!" Marshall breathlessly whispered, prompting an eyebrow raise from his rescuer.

"You better be more careful, you know?" Yip, there's his protective side…..sometimes he hated it, like now. Marshall was old enough to be responsible for his own actions, much less not be chastised by his best friend!

"I know…." He smiled sheepishly, then turned forwards again.

The beach was pretty clear of people, most of them having many other jobs to do on this Monday. That left the whole sandy beach to themselves, free for them do anything they wanted.

Zuma looked closely at Marshall, concerned about him. The spotted dog was pawing the sand, head down, thinking of Chase again. He had to make Marsh better, he had to!

"Tag?" Marshall looked up, meeting eyes with a hesitant Zuma. One of his choco paws was touching him on his shoulder gently, as if it reassure him he was there to help. Playing tag was a pretty good idea, though. It would help him stop being so sad...

"You're on."Marshall started chasing the lab, barely giving him enough time to make s rum for it. The two chased each other around and around the beach, until they were too tired and plopped down in the sand.

"I.. Won..." Marshall said between pants of air. Zuma tiredly smiled back, feeling happy and content just lying next to his adorable best friend. Should he tell him of his feelings? Will he freak out? This was becoming harder and harder...gah!

Luckily, he didn't have to answer right at that moment, since the birds had appeared. The elegant, beautiful feathered friends flew slowly above them, letting their pink feathers catch the sunlight. They were quite the sassy birds, as they purposely turned back around for the two to see it again. A feather, the shade of a light rose, fell from them as they went back into their flying pattern heading towards the south. The little gift had landed on Marshall's nose, and that caused him to sneeze uncontrollably.

Zuma had to hide his growing grin behind his brown paw as Marshall struggled to blow the feather off himself. It wasn't working, though, it only caused the Dally to sneeze harder. Zuma was just about to sneak up behind Marshall to pick the feather off when Marshall let out a HUGE sneeze that caused him to fall backwards into Zuma. Rolling around and around, they finally stopped with the Lab grinning at the top.

Marshall grinned back at the cute lab, but he certainly wasn't expecting the water pup to kiss him on the lips. It had been a while since he was kissed...

Bliss.

That was what was on Zuma's mind as he kissed Marshall. Then suddenly he remembered who he was and broke the connection. Eyes wide in shock and embarrassment, he staggered off the Dally and ran away, towards the shops along the beach. Marshall stared after him, dumbfounded for a second, then started to give chase after Zuma.

"Wait, Zuma! Come back!"

* * *

 **Heh heh... I left it off there... *grins evily***

 **Aren't you all wanting to know what happens to our lovers next? Well, you better continue reading!**

 **Yes, I put this note here, just because! ;)**

 **Zuma will be more emotional here, just saying.**

 **Now, back to the story!**

* * *

Zuma ran, ran as his paws could carry him. Oh, he was so so stupid! Why would he ever risk his friendship like that?! Kissing Marshall was a bad idea, for sure.

"Wait, Zuma! Come back!" Marshall cried out, making the lab run more faster. "Oh slag... "

"Just leave me alone, I'm done with it!" Zuma hissed out, Marshall being too far away to hear. Tears started to blur his vision, and he began to head off the sidewalk towards the speeding cars.

"ZUMA STOP!" The Dally cried out as he tackled him to the ground, inches from the cars. He didn't waste any time, hauling the limp lab off to the sidewalk.

When they were finally safe, he whirled around to glare at the ashamed dog. "What were you thinking, doing something like that! You had me so worried! So you finally kiss me, and you run away? That's not the brave Zuma I know! Hey, look at me?" Holding up Zuma's chin, Marshall smiled reassuringly. "Don't look so sad, it's okay! I'm not mad or anything!"

"No... It's not you...it's me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Moving into a sitting position, the two stared at each other. One thoughtfully and one confusedly, while pedestrians went by them. This wasn't a great place to talk...

Back at the beach, Marshall motioned for Zuma to go on with his sentence. Zuma sighed, then told his secret, buried for years now.

"From the start, I liked you, a lot. You were here before me, along with Chase. After seeing him as well, I knew I couldn't compete with a pup who's known you most of his life, I only knew you from six months old. For me, seeing you everyday was enough for me, to admire your beauty from afar and to hear your jokes and puns in the elevator. I accepted that you were taken by Chase, and I would be a fool to challenge that. You are way more than you think you are, so kind, caring, loving, honest and so so... Perfect. I made myself a promise to help you, not fall in love with you all over again. I guess I broke that today..."

"I like you a lot." Zuma snapped his head up in shock, staring at the Dally. "Huh?"

"I'm just practicing the way it rolls off my tongue. But it's true, I do like you a lot. Maybe not from the start as lovers, but now, we could be? I really want to thank you though, being with me through this hard time. Without you helping me, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now! You were my rock to cry on, my shoulder to lean on. Thank you for helping me recover. Chase really was a good pup, and he helped me be who I am now, to face the future proudly. You are my future, Zuma, if you don't mind me saying. You made me... Myself again, all while showing your true colours, making you selfless and caring. So yes, you are my saviour, my angel who saved me. Thank you."

Zuma sat there in shock, slowly digesting the confession of sorts. He broke out of it, and rushed over to Marshall to give him a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks for saying that... I really needed to hear that.." Marshall kissed the top of his head in response. "It's about time we were honest with ourselves, too."

"Yeah, it is huh?"

"Yip." Turning towards each other, they smiled affectionately as Marshall leaned forward. "So are we... "

"Do you want to be?" If the nod wasn't an indication already, the kiss placed on his lips proved that yes, Marshall liked him. In that way. And that was all that mattered.

High up in the clouds of heaven, Chase smiled down at those two, his smile like a permission to go on with their make out session. Indeed, he did give his permission, and he was happy Marshall found some pup who loved him just as much as he did, perhaps more.

That's the thing with love. You can't control it and hide it away, you have to face it and be honest to yourself.

"And them both, till death do them part, will remain true to each other, and care for the other when in need. This love shall last forever, till the end of time."

Chase smiled down at them once more, once again just a shimmering shadow. He has fulfilled his hope, and now he can rest peacefully, knowing that Marshall now has a knight in shining armour once more, to protect him. It worked out for everyone!

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi! 2starryeyes here!**

 **I'm so sorry! I forgot to include this one in my flurry, and I hope Humphreryalpha isn't mad? :/**

 **I hoped you guys liked it though!**

 **As always, fav'ing and reviewing give me encouragement! I love y'all for reading! :D**

 **Since we are nearing December, I thought it would be pretty nice to do a little drabble countdown to Christmas, don't you think? That's basically** **what's going on now, as well as my ongoing requests:**

 **-MarshallxRocky (fun one for horselover020619)**

 **-MarshallxRocky (emotional one for marcogalmich)**

 **-Continuation for Broken pieces (for guest)**

 **-MarshallxChase, ZumaxRocky, and RubblexSkye (for SASSYCAT)**

 **...that's a lot of requests! But then again, I've had more... I HOPEFULLY will get them done soon, but who knows! ;)**

 **Until you hear from me again!**

 **~2starryeyes :D**


	13. MarshallxRocky part 4

**FLAMES OF FIRE**

 **MarshallxRocky (Request BY marcogalmich)**

* * *

He knew from when they first started dating it was gonna be hard. He was their heroic firefighter, their life saver from death. There was no way he could compare to somepup like him, he was only a lowly recycling and fixing pup, that's all.

Rocky didn't mind being second to Marshall's job, although he never admitted it. Marshall would just deny it anyways, saying he was first and only him was first in his mind. That might be true, but Marshall was always the loving one, the caring one. You couldn't really tell when he was lying or not.

Still, he couldn't help but admire his bravery, his selflessness to go into danger to save all those innocent souls. Marshall was sometimes too heroic, too courageous. Often Rocky would catch himself worried half to death about the safety of his love, and that resulted in tons of sleepless nights.

Like take this time, for example. Marshall had left them once again, to deal with a forest fire a town away. The Paw patrol was quite popular now, since they were the easiest reachable rescue group. It was mostly Marshall and Chase, the main two major rescue modes. Not that he minded much, but it would be quite enjoyable to tag along and help once in a while. It seemed like no one needed him for anything anymore.

It was getting dark now, and there was still no sign of Marshall returning. Every second that passed Rocky grew more and more frantic. What if he got burned? What if he was trapped somewhere?

There was tons of questions that remained unanswered as Rocky paced around the dock worriedly. Since he was a mixed breed, he had no idea if this was natural for him, being this worried.

Marshall paced impatiently at the ground. The smoke from the fire had seeped into his fur, making him choke a bit. He couldn't wait to be back on Adventure Bay, to he with his Rocky again. Knowing the mixed breed, he probably was worried half to death about him. Rocky was just sweet and loving like that, it was his way of showing it.

The fire he was called to fight wasn't that bad, a medium forest fire secluded away next to a lake. The body of water prevented the flames from spreadingxand he diminished it quickly. Marshall hoped he made it before the night fell, so he would have to face Chase for "taking too long and worrying Rocky to hysterics". Sure, being fussed over was fun every once in a while, but when it happened all the time, not so much.

"HONK HONK!" The sound of the rescue sped boat reaching land shook Marshall out of his deep thinking. Woohoo, he was almost home!

When the boat stopped at the dock, he was the first to get off. Impatiently helping tie the boat up, Marshall scanned his eyes around, looking for Rocky. He didn't need to see him to hear his husky but soft voice though.

"Marshall! Oh, you're back!" Running towards him happily, Rocky wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug when he reached the spotted Dally.

"Of course I'm back, I always will be if I have someone like you wsitig for me at home." Smiling lovingly at his boyfriend, Marshall couldn't help but think of how lucky he was. To have such an axong boyfriend, such a free life, and a great reason to life. What could be better?

Rocky smuggled his head in Marshall's soft smooth fur, even though the smoke made it a bit difficult to breathe. He liked it, shockingly. The smell imbedded into the fire pup's fur represented who he was, a brave rescuer who would risk his life for others without question. Without me an I g to, Rocky spoke his mind. "You smell good in smoke."

"Pardon? I smell good in smoke?" Sure, Rocky said weird stuff sometimes, but he just went from worried and concerned to random in about five seconds or so!

"Yeesh, that came out weirdly... " Rocky pulled away and stared bashfully at the ground. "What I'm trying to say is that the smoke kind of represents who you are. Wild, uncontrollable and so FREE. Everybody want to he life ke you and they need you, Marshall, just like fire. I know you hate it when I worry about you, but honestly I would be nothing without you, you're like my own personal hero."

"I've never thought of it like that before.. Guess I am like that, yeah? Because I'm hot like fire as well?" He waggled his eyes, making the recycling pup giggle at his antics. "I like it when you worry, just don't worry that much about me, I will always come home. It's just... I guess it feels good inside when you know you have such a great reason to always come back home and to have such a handsome and amazing pup this king about you and how you're doing."

"Aww, now he's being all sappy! What else?" Rocky bopped Marshall's button nose teasingly, grinning at his surprised face.

"Oh Rocky, you killed the mood."

"Happy to do so, sir!" Marshall smiled at his boyfriend's attempt to do a salute. His left paw stuck out awkwardly off his head, and his head was too tilted. None the less, it was adorable.

"Seriously though, I'm glad we got together, and that you're MY firefighter boyfriend, and no one else's."

Marshall stroked the silky fur on top of Rocky's head softly, blue eyes sparkling with happiness and love. "I'm enthralled that you, our smart can-fix-anything pup, is mine to love and is the reason I want to come home. You fixed the pieces to my heart, and helped me through every obstacle in my life so far."

"We do balance each other out, don't we?"

"We do, Rocky." They stayed there, at the dock, looking as the sun went down. Marshall was home, and Rocky was happy. What could be better?


	14. ChasexMarshall part 2

**Marshall x fem!Chase**

 **Continuation of broken pieces**

 **(Request by GUEST)**

* * *

Marshall pawed at the ground agitatedly. He was waiting for the ferry to come back after it's trip to the mainland. No, he didn't just wait like this to see all the visitors, he was waiting for a pup that held a special place in his heart to come home after six months of no contact.

Cass, was her name, and she was the center of his world. Everything she did made the whole world seem to light up with joy and purpose. She made you want to do SOMETHING to help someone, his girlfriend was just that amazing. The adult German Shepherd had gone to a six month police training camp, to sharpen up her skills as a police officer. He remembered the almost heartbreaking departure, then making her stay a while longer by admitting how he really felt.

In the end, she ended up staying two more weeks before she left again, giving them enough time to stop all the ignoring before that and start anew. Marshall himself felt so happy every night for those weeks, seeing Cass everyday and getting to greet her without freaking out.

Not to mention all the kissing. THAT could be a story in itself. Cass could very well be one of the best kissers in the world. Damn she knew what to do with those fine thin lips of hers. They were both the alpha kind of dogs, so their kisses would always be so passionate, fighting for power over the other.

And the way she spoke. Just by hearing it you could tell she was a powerful dog, one who commanded and wanted respect from everyone. There were times when her voice would turn shyer, more unsure of herself and her power. He loved it when he would get all playful with her and she would just blush bright red and quietly reprimand him to stop. Not that Marshall listens or anything, her angry face was just too adorable. He missed her so much, and he was so happy she was coming back today.

Finally, he saw the outline of the ferry, and excitedly jumped up to greet it. He could see her again! The ferry docked, and the walk on passengers began to get off. Marshall waited by the side, carefully studying every face to see if it was her. After all, a dog can change a lot in six months, yeah?

There she was, still looking defiant and so...beautiful. The training had made her stronger, her taut muscles noticable underneath her coarse fur. Cass looked tired, her amber eyes clouded with exhaustion and her usually perky ears wilting off to the sides. As soon as she spotted him, her entire body sagged in relief and she ran to him happily.

"Marsh! Oh, I've missed you so much..." Wrapping her arms around him, Cass hugged him joyfully.

"Cass, you have no idea how hard it is to live without you, you're too important to me." Marshall hugged her back, then glanced at her in concern. "Hey, you okay?"

Cass, indeed, did not look okay. It seemed like the journey had exhausted her very being, making her alumo into his arms. Now that she was home, and safe, all the remaining bits of energy left her and the tension seeped in. She closed her amber eyes and promptly fell into a light sleep I'm his arms.

"Aw, she's exhausted... I better take her home to the lookout." Marshall was more than happy to take her, so he put her on his spotted back and off they went back home.

~

Cass woke up to the sound of birds happily chirping their morning song. Strange, she hasn't heard that in a long time, ever since she went to boot camp. Speaking if that wretched "boot camp", she never wanted to go again. Cass did learn a lot, but it exhausted every fibre of her being on how hard they would wear you done to the bone. She was glad she passed, and happy she tried her best.

One fact you might not have known about Cass, she got homesick quite easily. Just spending a few days away from her family and friends would make her whine and cry. Not to mention being away from Marshall, not seeing his sunshiny grin each day and hearing his bad puns. He always had a way if making her feel better, and she felt more alive when they were together, sappy as it sounds.

Right now though, her brain was too tired to even think about something as pleasant as Marshall. She'll just catch up with the rest of the pups later...

Six hours passed, and no one had heard from Cass.

It's likely that she could still be at her puphouse, but if she was who she used to be, Cass would have wanted to go outside to burn off all her energy somehow.

Marshall tried searching for her elsewhere, but that proved futile. Guess she really still sleeping, isn't she?

There was her puphouse, door closed and no lights on. He rapped his spotted paw softly on the door, not wanting to wake her up if she was sleeping.

Marshall did not expect to hear a scream in reply though.

~

Monsters. All around me.

I can feel their claws, cold and so so sharp, creeping in on me. I'm cornered , they've formed a circle around me, and their eyes were so cold, so lifeless. They all looked so hungry, hungry for my blood..

So much taller, shadows eating me up, all wanting something from me. What do they WANT?

No.

They don't want me, it was just a distraction.

It's Marshall they want.

I can see his blood, stainng the barren ground. They're hurting him!

His eyes, once so clear and blue, are now dead, lifeless like the monsters.

~

Cass woke up screaming, an ear splitting wail that echoed off the walls and leaked outside.

Calm down... She took deep breaths, slowly regaining control of herself. Looking around wildly, she feared those monsters that seemed so real.

Only then did she hear the pounding on her door.

Cautiously opening the doggy door, Cass darted her frightened amber hues around before landing on her mate's concerned icy blue ones. Sagging in relief once more, the German Shepherd wrapped her arms around Marshall, crying tears of relief.

"I thought you were gone for real! I'm sorry for letting you bleed, I'm a terrible mate!" Cass cried, fearfully half squeezing him to death.

"Me? Gone? What are you talkin' about? Did you have a nightmare or something?" The Dally pulled back to look at her in concern, using his right paw to stroke her esr softly and caringly.

"So it really was just a dream... More like nightmare." The police pup shuddered, leaning more into Marshall's warm and welcoming embrace. "They we're gonna kill you! The monsters, their claws, your blood... Oh!" Without meaning to, she started hyperventilating, only to have her mate plant a kiss right between her eyes to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here with you now, and I'll protect you from those monsters, don't you worry. Sweetheart, nothing will happen to you, alright?"

"Just because I'm scared doesn't mean you get to milk it... " Cass attempted a wobbly grin, some of her old spunk coming back. Marshall smiled and moved closer to her still trembling body. Cass relaxed as soon as their fur touched and she leaned against him, curling up next to his still and calming form.

"Thank you Marsh, I love you." Cass drifted off to sleep once more, feeling much more secure and safe in her mate's arms.

"No need to thank me, that's what I'm here for. Now go to sleep, love. If you stay awake any longer, you'll get more nightmares..." He licked the top of her head affectionately, then laid his head down and fell asleep as well.

And so he protected her, like she did him before, from her fears and worst realities.

To mend a heart you'll have to gain it's trust, and to gain it's trust you'll have to save them at their weakest. That's how you mend a heart. 

* * *

**A/N:**

 **This may not be acurrate, but when you're too tired and don't have enough sleep you're more likely to get nightmares. That's my twisted world, where it's easier to make nightmares than dreams.**

 **I hope you liked it, and special thanks for all the reviewers! Without y'all, I wouldn't have the motivation for this!**


	15. Note to all

**A/N:**

 **H** **i my ever so lovely readers!** **I just want to say, I won't be publishing nor updating any of my stories for a few months. Let's just say some writers on here are not as kind as you would expect them to be, and their harsh words were taken with too much salt, you get what I mean? Yes, I understand rumors are being spread about me by PM's and things, and I can assure you that none of that is true. I would never purposely offend anyone if they didn't greatly hurt me before.**

 **I will come back, in a few months or so, when I can publish without a threat hanging over me. You guys are such amazing readers, and I'm sorry if this lets you down. Thank you guys for being so understanding and supportive! Love you all!**

 **Ciao for now,**

 ***2starryeyes***


	16. RockyxMarshall

**Oh, Cookie Dough**

 **Rocky x Marshall**

* * *

"Rocky, wanna bake cookies?" Marshall suddenly asked, interrupting the quiet silence. Rocky, who was happily reading a book, looked at him questioningly.

"Uh, have you forgotten the last time I tried to bake something? THAT was a disaster, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I remember how you almost burned the lookout down just by baking a tray of Blondie cookies! THAT was hilarious!"

"Which is why I'm not going to help you, I will end up burning the lookout down for real this time."

"Aw, please help? I don't want to be lonely..."

"Don't you DARE give me the puppy face... ARGH, MARSHALL STOP!" It was a terrible strategy, that face. Blue eyes combined with the perfect pouting face? That's too much for just one pup to have!

"Pwease, Rocky? Pretty please with sprinkles and kisses on top?"

"OH FINE.. " Rocky finally succumbed to that famous face, grumbling as Marshall suddenly wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"YAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

"Urm, love you too?"

"Now, what cookie shall we make?" Tapping his furry chin in thought, Marshall suddenly grinned wickedly, showing all of his pearly whites. "Let's make lemon crinkle cookies!"

"What the heck is that?!" Rocky stared at Marshall with big confused eyes. "Why would you crinkle a cookie if it's fine being UNcrinkled?"

"Oh Rocky, obviously your smarts don't go into baking and such... A crinkle cookie is basically just explaining what it looks like, not having anything to do with the

making inself. Although the ingredients are different..."

"We haven't even started yet and you're already confusing me."

"Which is why we should start now!" Grinning, he pulled Rocky to his paws and led him to the kitchen of the lookout. The kitchen was rarely used, as only Marshall and Ryder would be the ones making their meals.

After studying the recipe for two minutes, Rocky decided he wasn't going to be much help to Marshall. Seriously, all those cups and spoons and tables and teas, what are they all supposed to mean?

"Marsh.…I've discovered something you might want to know." Rocky called over his shoulder, eyebrows still scrunched in confusion.

"What is it, darling?" Marshall drawled out as he came back, a mixing bowl clamped in his jaws along with a whisk.

"Other than the fact that I can't bake, I also just realized I cannot read recipes."

"Oh my lord, Rocky... It's easy! Here, lemme show ya..."

In a mere few minutes, Marshall made Rocky a somewhat intelligent baker…more like ingredient measurer, but still! It's the thought that counts!

Fast forward the time a bit more, and the dough was all mixed together! The mixture was sugary and sweet, with hints of lemon throughout.

"You don't even need to bake these, they're good just like this!" Marshall glanced up from pressing the cookies down to see Rocky with a spoonful of raw dough in his mouth.

"Rocky! That's RAW cookie dough! Do you know how bad it is for you?!"

"Eh...not really?"

"Oh my paw.." There was so many times when Marshall wished he could face palm. Alas, rolling his eyes would do!

"Hey! Stop eating more! That's an order!" Marshall's paws went to grab another piece of dough but his paws was met with...nothing. Rocky had taken the bowl!

"It's too delicious! I can't stop!" A laugh answered the Dally as he rounded a corner, searching for the bowl of dough.

"What happened to the calm, collected, NOT CRAZY boyfriend I know? That's supposed to be me, not you!"

"Well, I guess we changed places then! This is fun!"

"Oh my gracious paw... "After making a few rounds around the lookout, Marshall still couldn't find him. Guess he'll have to make another batch...

As he headed back into the kitchen, he was met with a..rather unusual sight. There was Rocky, the bowl of half eaten dough on his head, and a bunch of other kitchen tools balanced on his nose. Seriously, is this a nightmare? Because if it is, it's not very nice to turn a calm mate into a crazy mate!

"ROCKY!" His mate's voice, clear as a bell, startled said pup and his balancing 'toys' fell down with a clatter and CLANG. Only the bowl remained, and he hesitantly slid it onto the table, before facing his mate once more.

"…Hi Marshall?"

"You afthead. Now if you get salmonella from eating this RAW egg mixture, you're gonna pay the price. Stomachaches that lasts for days, headaches that feel like someone's crushing your brain, and sometimes fevers that make you sick and barf non stop. Do you want that to happen to you?"

"Urm... But if you are the medic, does that mean I get to spend more time with you if I get salmonella?" Rocky licked his lips after, trying the get the glob of dough stuck in the side of his muzzle.

There were so many times today where Marshall desperately wanted to face palm SO BAD, but, an animal cannot do so. "Rocky, that was not what I meant…but in a way, I guess you do, but it'll be in torturous pain, because I will be watching over you like a hawk all day long."

Rocky giggled, the sugar clearly having taken over his mind. "I like you watching me. That means I'm pretty. And I like being pretty, so that you have a good reason to look at me. When you do look at me, I'm so happy. I love you."

Marshall smiled at him, touched by his innocent but still meaningful words. Maybe it wasn't so bad, having a Rocky on sugar highs, as long as it didn't happen too often. Just as he was about to snatch the bowl from Rocky's reach, the Mix Breed slipped and fell, knocking the table and dislodging the bowl from its safe place. It fell face down, the sounds muted by the dent of the bowl.

Marshall dove for Rocky, catching him just before he fell to the ground. The Dally had cushioned the Mixed Breed from falling completely on his face, and threw his body into the line of fire instead.

"M-marshie?" Rocky choked out, confused. Marshall had him in a death grip, and was refusing to let go.

"Oops, sorry….just wanted to make sure you are fine." Once he realized what he was doing, Marshall immediately let go of him and wiggled out from underneath him.

Rocky let out a giggle at Marshall's flustered face. "I'm all good, but I can't say that your cookie dough is…." He looked sheepish, as he pointed in the direction of the upturned mixing bowl.

Marshall gasped, rushing over to where his creation was. "OH NO! NOT THE CRINKLE COOKIES!" Marshal cried out, nudging the bowl over to see if any dough survived. Sadly, none did, all of the dough was on the ground.

"I'm sorry Marshall.." Rocky came over as well, and helped Marshall scrape up the icky sticky dough from the ground.

"It's okay, Rocky, it doesn't matter." Marshall smiled faintly and licked him on the cheek. "I got to spend time with you, and that's all that matters."

Rocky just giggled at the touch, licking his furry spotted cheek back.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This was a request, made a long time ago from a guest who wanted Marshall and Rocky. Yeah, there seems to be alot of those two in this, but I don't mind!**

 **Marcogalmich, your request will come. I'm working on it, and it should be in the next time I publish. I'm sorry for the long wait!**

 **Yes, I am back! After three months of brainstorming and being attacked by my muses, I've decided to return and publish again on here. I get it, there's been some hard times, but we are strong. As a fandom, we can do this :).**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ciao for now,**

 ***2starryeyes***


End file.
